


The lady with the funny name and the space hair

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane adventures (if you squint)
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Clara is actually quite awesome, F/M, Fluff, Fob watch, Happy ending possibly, Multi, Possible explanation for how Martha jumps from being engaged with one guy to being with Mickey, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Post-Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. </p><p>I do not own these characters - I have cried about this twice today.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p><p>16/07/16 - Edit - I changed the place they landed from 2030 earth to 2018 earth</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokimusiikki_eveliina_riversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokimusiikki_eveliina_riversong/gifts).



> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I do not own these characters - I have cried about this twice today.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> 16/07/16 - Edit - I changed the place they landed from 2030 earth to 2018 earth

"So, where are we heading?" Clara asked, eyes bulging, staring at him avidly.  
  
If she had been told herself a year before that she'd find herself with an enigmatic man who could explore time and space, she'd have laughed to the point of hysteria. She would not have taken herself seriously at all. Now, there she was in a spaceship called the TARDIS. She tried to wrap her head around how this could be possible. However, she'd never been proficient in physics or maths, she couldn't find a scientific or reasonable explanation. The only thing she had to go on was eyesight and blind trust that she wasn't being tricked or kidnapped.

The Doctor – with a title rather than a name – smiled at her whilst whizzing around the TARDIS console. As per usual, he was babbling incessantly. "Well... well, I don't know. We could go to see the first frost fairs. I've been to the last, never the first. Don't know why. Actually, now What am I thinking. I cannot go to the frost fairs with you. We could perhaps go to the planet Paville with four moons. Talking about moons, we could pay a visit to the lost moons of Poush, only they are not now. I found them – I did a thing!" Though he was absolutely giddy resembling a kid whose parents had permitted him to overdose on sugar, there was something oddly charming about him. Perhaps it was his eyes? The ancient look about them? Maybe it was that his smile was infectious or that he was unlike any man she had ever met before?

Since The Doctor had saved her from his time streams and saved Gallifrey from falling, they had been carrying on as usual. However, Clara had a feeling that things were a little bit different. She felt as if she had a better understanding of who she was and who he was. She now knew that she was not merely herself; she was a copy. That thought was rather disconcerting though she tried – with success – to forget that most of the time. She now knew that behind his too bright smile was pain. That he was heavily burdened with guilt and sorrow. She also knew now that whatever her feelings were for the Doctor, they were unrequited, for he had a wife. The lady with the funny name and space hair.

The TARDIS made the warping sound that it always did when it landed.  
  
"Where are we?"

The Doctor frowned slightly and continued to look at the screen as if he did not even hear her.

Her lips pursed, loudly and mildly aggressive, she said "Doctor, where are we?"

"Hmm," he replied, looking at her as if he had just realized that she there. "Oh. We are apparently on Earth, 2018."

"Oh...Earth," she responded, trying and failing to keep the disappointment from her voice. Yes, the Earth was her birth planet and it had been marvelous, massive and beautiful once upon a time. However now, after seeing the universe – all the planets and secrets and beauty it had to offer – she could not help but find the earth a little bit unimpressive. It was small in comparison. A littered waste land with polluted air compared to what she had seen. "What about the lost moons of... the lost moons you were mentioning?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, the TARDIS takes me where I need to be," - He said, stroking her fondly. Get a room, she thought, though she supposed that they were in one - "Not where I want to go. So, I guess, let's go out shall we?"  
  
  
  
Outside, the Doctor was just as surprised as Clara was to find that they were in a corridor. The walls were a monotonous grey colour and the floor looked like rough concrete. The corridor was quite short and branched out into two identical pathways. They frowned a little bit, perplexed at what they were doing there and why the TARDIS felt the need to bring them there.

"Should we go back into the TARDIS?" Clara asked, shivering in the cold breeze. However, she realized that the Doctors attention was not with her. To be honest, she could not be too surprised. This happened a lot– she may as well be talking to thin air half the time. Perhaps he had picked something else that she failed to notice?

  
"Doc-" She started, because usually, to gain his attention, she had to repeat herself several times.

  
But before she could finished, he pressed his finger on her lips. "I hear something," he whispered as an explanation. She raised her eyebrow and tried to listen carefully. However, she could not hear anything.

The Doctor could not identify what it was that he was hearing. It didn't sound natural or genial – he was certain that he could smell the discord and danger in the air. He could make out that the sound was coming closer; this wasn't good. Something – and he had no idea what – was heading his way. Was it people talking? After all, they were on earth? No... it sounded like a word being consistently repeated. He strained his ears to listen more intently to the sound... he managed to make out what the sound was and it wasn't good at all! He instantly gripped Clara's wrist and half dragged her to the TARDIS. He tried to open the door, but it refused to open. He huffed indignantly ignoring Clara's attempts to wiggle out of his grip.  
"Doctor?" She asked perplexed and slightly alarmed.

The noise was getting closer and he felt alarmed too. Never had he encountered those malicious monsters without feeling on edge and chilled to the bone. He had defeated them many a time, yes. But he had seen what they did and what they turned him into. He had seen them civilizations engulfed by flames and ensnared by war and destruction. They were the definition as evil and sometimes he had to almost stoop to their level to defeat them. He had no plan and no weapons. What was worse, the TARDIS was not being cooperative and he'd left his sonic screw in the TARDIS. He groaned frustrated and looked around frantically for an escape. There had to be something. Trapdoor? Passage way through the wall? He tugged on Clara's arm and pulled her down the pathway leading away from the sound.

  
"Doctor, what?" Clara asked, rather irritated. However, she looked back just in time to see what they were running from. Oh. All of a sudden, fear coursed through her bones .

"What... what is the plan?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Run!" He replied – that was all he had. She seemed to sense that an picked up her pace. How hadn't she heard the Dalek's robotic and indifferent "EXTERMINATE!"?  
Soon enough, the reached a dead end.

"What are we going to do?" She asked urgently.

"Erm..."

"EXTERMINATE!"

The last shot from the laser had narrowly missed Clara. Now, she was now crouching on the ground and shaking.

"No pressure Doctor but this is usually where you come up with a plan!" She hissed.

The Doctor held her hand tightly and squeezed shut his eyes. Think, think, THINK! If he had his sonic screwdriver...

EX - TERM- IN

CRASH!

The Doctor opened his eyes as the Daleks abruptly stopped. He found that collapsed on the floor was the Daleks– or what was remained of them. The Daleks head were blown in. There metallic faces – for lack of better word – were blown in and behind the Daleks was shrouded with smoke. Despite this, he could make out a figure.

  
"Thank you," he said to the faceless figure.

Footsteps. Footsteps coming closer. However, this was less disconcerting then when he'd heard the sound approaching him. In fact, he was feeling remotely excited – he wanted to see the face of whatever or whom ever had just saved him.

She – he gathered – seeing as she was wearing blood red high heels. Could it be? No... though that would explain why the TARDIS landed there. He looked up, delighted to see that she had untamed honey curls. His throat dried a little and immediately he felt self conscious. This time, he had not done final checks – how was he supposed to know when he'd bump into his wife? For all he knew, he could look a complete mess. As subtly as he could, he reached up and flattened his hair with his free hand and straightened his bowtie so that he was presentable. He snatched his hand out of Clara's hoping that she had not seen that.

  
Her lips were red – hallucinogenic lipstick or ordinary? He needed to know, because he very well did not want to go all airy and sedated when kissing his wife. He sauntered towards her as if he had not just been cowering on the floor a minute ago. The gun she'd used to kill the Daleks was still in her hand, but he'd paid no attention, as today, it had been a force of good.

"My bad bad girl, should have known,"

Clara cringed at the flirtiness of his tone.

However, River stared at him. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were furrowed. She gave him a look as if he was a stranger she had just met and she was assessing him for pressure points. Was this perhaps a new dimension to their flirting?  
  
He bopped her nose and she flinched visibly and glared at him. "I am not your girl," she huffed indignantly.

"River, thanks for saving us, " Clara smiled, getting over the initial shock of nearly being killed by Daleks. To be frank, Clara was glad that River had come in the nick of time to save them. She was guessing that this was a younger River, because the slight frown she wore indicated that she had no idea who she was. The Doctor had warned Clara that they'd come across a living version of River somewhere along his time stream. She glanced side ways at the Doctor to see how he was holding up. He had told her that whenever he saw his wife, he was always flooded by guilt for knowing that they were always waltzing towards her death.  The wrinkles in his face were more pronounced than usual and his eyes were clouded with more sorrow than usual. Now, she stood in front of him, flesh and blood, she was pretty much a ghost still. She wished that she could edge over and squeeze his hand in a reassuring way. However, she knew that this was not appropriate as his wife was stood in front of him. River, according to the Doctor, had the eyes of an eagle. Nothing evaded her attention. 

Clara's smile was tight. When she was away, Clara could pretend that she was living a fairy tale. She'd met a prince who had saved her from a tedious and monotonous life. He insisted in whisking her away and they traveled the world together. However, River's presences reminded her that the Doctor could never love her in the way she yearned for him to. River was his princess and she was merely a jester who followed the prince around making a fool in herself by believing in silly notions of romance.

"River? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked and that was when she realized that River's frown still resided on her face. Clara raised her eyebrow confused and looked to the Doctor for an explanation.

"Who are you?" River asked.

The Doctor laughed. Fine, he'd play her game. "The Doctor,"

"Doctor who?" She asked, her eyebrows crinkling into a frown.

"You're husband,"

To his surprise, River howled with laugher. Though it wasn't the usual rich and warm laughter that usually fell. It was rather hollow and mirthless. What had he done wrong this time? "You're pick up lines aren't great at all. No seriously, who are you?"

It was the Doctor's turn to frown. She was taking this flirting way too far and he was struggling to keep track. He moved in closer to her and she instantly backed away glaring at him. He was about to open his mouth to ask what he'd done, but then he looked at her. He looked at her properly.

This... this was not River Song. He was certain of it. It was like when he looked at Melody Pond all those years ago in Germany. She certainly looked the part, but there were subtle differences – she wasn't fully baked... wasn't ready. For one, her eyes usually sparkled with mischief and spoke volumes of her pain. However... for once, there was happiness. No pain or sorrow at all. She held the gun as if she could not wait to drop it. He was used to her holding weapons with familiar ease. What had happened to her?  
  
"Doctor? River? What is going on?" Clara asked, obviously having missed something vital.

"I'm not River. I think you have me mistaken for someone else," she replied, looking between Clara and the Doctor, curiously, but impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I believe we must have," The Doctor replied, refusing to look at her. It hurt way too much than he cared to admit. Especially, because when he looked into her eyes, they were without pain. It seemed that now that she had not a clue who she was and who he was, she was happier. All he could bear to look at was the ancient looking silver pendant on her necklace. It looked oddly familiar and it was almost as if it was calling to him. _Doctor, look at me_. He frowned a little and then groaned, because how hadn't he realized immediately? He was getting really slow in his old age. He could not pull his eyes away from the fob watch she wore as a pendant. The design on it was intricate and worn into the silver. He remembered the days as John Smith where he'd marvel at the craftsmanship. Where he'd wonder if it were another - perhaps secret - language? However, never did he feel compelled to open the watch. He suspected that River too felt like this.

"Oh, sorry. You just look like her very much. Sorry, what is your name?" He asked wearily. His hearts felt as if they were breaking a little.

"Melody, Melody Williams," She replied. Although, this was not before narrowing her eyes, as if to determine whether he was trustworthy or not. Though, by the way her eyes had returned to it's normal size, he seemed satisfied.  
  
"Huh, what is happening?" Clara asked advancing towards the Doctor and his wife. She was used to struggling to catch up as the Doctor running at a mile a minute. However, she had thought that River would be more considerate and explain things as they happened to her. Apparently not. Why was she pretending to not know her husband and why was he playing a long? As if the Doctor could hear her thoughts - she wouldn't put that past him because he had once mentioned that he was slightly telepathic - he fixed her with a look. A look, that told her to be quiet.

"I was closing up when I heard a sound. It sounded scary, so I picked this up," - indicating the massive gun that she had just dropped onto the ground - "It was just lying around. Then, I saw the robot things and I don't know... I just sort of ..." She indicated to the Daleks on the ground. "What are you two doing here anyway?" She asked, her eyes narrowing again.

"Erm... well, we got lost," replied the Doctor.

"Don't believe you," she replied. Though, it was less aggressive and more amused. "I suppose it's not my business. But you need to go now because I need to lock up,"  
The followed her out silently. They stopped when they were stood outside of the office.

  
"Well, bye," Melody said.

"Bye," he called as she was leaving. He sighed sadly. No hello sweetie or pet names. She hadn't straightened his bow tie and remained silent as opposed to flirting with him. She hadn't given him a goodbye kiss. He'd never missed her more.

"Okay Doctor, what is going on? I get it, she is River Song but before I met her. And alive I am guessing. I was quick to pick up on that... but the way she acted was peculiar, so tell me, what is going on!" Clara demanded as soon as River or Melody or the lady with the funny name and space hair (as she preferred) disappeared out into the vast darkness.

Wearily, he stared at Clara and squeezed her hand. "She... she is sort of lost at the moment. Well, all the Timelord in her is anyway. That fob watch she had around her neck masks her Timelord DNA. But River Song as I knew, is still in there somewhere,"

"Well, let's go find her then," Clara replied perplexed.

"It... it is not that simple... and what if... what if she is better off like this? What if she is better off human and without me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if she was happy with you? Despite everything?" Clara asked sympathetically, patting his shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> The Doctor considered this for a moment. Perhaps she was happy. Before she died, he had told her that time could be rewritten and she replied Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare! However, he could hear Davros's voice echoing in his mind - But this is the truth, Doctor, you take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Whilst River Song most definitely was far from ordinary, he had manipulated her and fashioned her into his weapon. He consistently treated her like a piece of litter stuck to his shoe, yet she had always regarded him as an ageless God. And even though, River Song had told him that she didn't want him to change a line of the story, he couldn't help but think that perhaps she didn't mean it. Because why else would she had converted to human form, if not to rid herself of him? Perhaps she was happy, but that was unlikely, in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this would be only three chapters but I doubt it. 
> 
> I am enjoying writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

River slowly walked home once she had locked up. She was too lost in contemplation about the evenings events to hasten up. What the hell just happened? One minute, she was looking to see if anyone else was left in the office. Then the next, she heard a robotic and hair raising sound. Curiosity had gripped her and she found herself walking towards the sound as opposed of running away. Quite conveniently, she found a gun deposited on the ground. Melody, who'd never had the desire to shoot anything before, gingerly picked up the gun and before she realised, she was shooting a bunch of robots (aliens?) that were levitating midair. She'd never really used a gun before – but when she was shooting, it felt so familiar. As if, she was made to shoot hostile aliens. To be honest, actually, it was very much like the Melody in her dreams and pictures. Maybe her dreams were coming to life? She shook her head, as if to cast out the latter thought. She had just had a long day – that was all.

  
It was all so weird because she was used to life progressing in a tedious slow manner. However, it had suddenly picked up pace and she was struggling to keep up. Who were those two people? And where did the come from? They monsters looked like robots, but she was certain that they were aliens – she didn't know why, but she was certain. Alien life on earth; it didn't scare her quite so much to be honest. It was as if she was well acquainted with alien life, even though it came as a shock to her.

  
She eventually found herself home on her laptop searching up alien life – she needed answers. Answers to questions she had never asked until then.  
*  
  
Clara frowned at the Doctor; her huge eyes piercing into his. "What do you mean by better off without you?" She demanded, arms crossed around her chest.

  
In an ideal world, she would have been over the moon – what if he abandoned his pursuing his wife and decided that he was ready to fall for someone else? That someone else could be her – after all, they were always in close proximity all the time. However, it felt all wrong because the Doctor was not willing. The Doctor was certainly not happy about the prospect of losing his wife – in fact, she'd never seen him look so weary, dejected and old. He'd never looked more pitiful. As much as Clara wanted her feelings to be reciprocated, she was fully aware that the Doctor was distressed. Friendship came before anything, even though it hurt slightly.

  
"I mean, perhaps this is good for her. I bet she has a nice normal relationship. I bet she has delusions of a nice normal family, not detached by time. Parents who she was never older than, who had the opportunity to watch her grow. I bet Melody wasn't trapped in a tedious prison waiting for a man who was constantly trying to run away from her," He replied miserably.  
"Nice and normal, it sounds like you don't know River at all," 

  
Clara glowered at him but she did not understand – after all, she barely knew his story. If she did, then she would agree that River Song deserved better than him. After all, he had caused her immense pain..She had the biggest heart ever, so full of love and forgiveness. He was fire formed of spite and fervent rage. Not even the promise of love could subdue him. All it did was make him adamant that he destroy all love. She always came back to him , but he always burnt her. Burnt her until finally, all the love she had to offer was merely ashes.

  
"What if she was happy with you? Despite everything?" Clara asked sympathetically, patting his shoulder.

  
The Doctor considered this for a moment. Perhaps she was happy. Before she died, he had told her that time could be rewritten and she replied _Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare!_ However, he could hear Davros's voice echoing in his mind - _But this is the truth, Doctor, you take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons._ Whilst River Song most definitely was far from ordinary, he had manipulated her and fashioned her into his weapon. He consistently treated her like a piece of litter stuck to his shoe, yet she had always regarded him as an ageless God. And even though, River Song had told him that she didn't want him to change a line of the story, he couldn't help but think that perhaps she didn't mean it. Because why else would she had converted to human form, if not to rid herself of him? Perhaps she was happy, but that was unlikely, in his opinion.

  
"Clara, let's go back and find the TARDIS," he said firmly, signaling that it was an end to their conversation. He did not wish to talk about his wife anymore because the pain, as always, was too immense.  
  
*  
  
By the looks of it, the TARDIS thoroughly disagreed with the Doctor's decision seeing as she refused to open the door for them. However, his coat, sonic screwdriver and psychic paper were conveniently piled on the floor before him. Frustrated, he snatched them up tossed them into Clara's arms. He felt like a volcano ready to explode – there was no way that he'd be able to hold all the anger that has been bubbling below the surface. Without thinking, he punched the wall behind the TARDIS. However, that did nothing to subside his anger - in fact, it made him angrier. As well as having a bad day, his fingers now hurt and he was trapped in earth of all places!

  
"Doctor," Clara called softly whilst he breathed heavily, still recovering from the punch. She carefully dropped his coat, sonic screw driver and psychic paper and placed her arms around her waist and pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be alright, you just need to calm down,"

  
He wanted nothing more than lash out on her. Calm down? Calm down?! It was easy for her to say – it wasn't her that everything was going horrendously for. If she was in his situation, then she'd probably do something more rash than punch a wall. He'd certainly be more helpful and supportive than saying calm down! Why couldn't she be more useful?! The answer was simple – Clara Oswald was a stupid little girl. After all, she knew very well that nothing good being associated with him.Yet, she was still by his side. She was well aware that all he knew how to do was to hurt people and leave them. He wanted her to leave him drowning in his own sorrows, which was nothing more than he deserved.

  
However, his anger subsided quickly – now he was flooded by excruciating guilt. Clara was not stupid – just loyal. He did not deserve her. It would have been for the best to leave Clara alone. To make clear what he was – merely an opportunist who wanted to be hero worshiped. He should have told Clara to leave him - to run whilst she could. However, selfishness was dictating. He knew that he did not deserve her, but he needed her. 

  
He embraced her hug and sighed heavily.

  
"Thanks Clara Oswald, my impossible girl," He whispered.  
  
*  
_(A few days later)_

  
"Can I get some jammy Dodgers?" The Doctor asked the bored looking lady behind the till.

  
The lady behind the counter looked up from the newspaper she was reading and looked at him.. "We don't serve them but we have these lovely biscuits with jam in it," she said in a monotonous voice.

  
"Yes, then, two of those," The Doctor replied, slightly disappointed.

  
Clara ordered her food and they went to occupy a table.

  
"What will we do?" Clara asked once they were seated.

  
"Well, I don't know. We can keep going back to the TARDIS? See if she changes her mind?" The Doctor replied warily, knowing full well what the TARDIS wanted. On one hand, he really did not want to stay still, and on earth as well – how boring?! However, he was adamant about his decision about leaving River Song be. He had always been selfish regarding her – it was time for change. Perhaps... perhaps.. He could find someone and buy a vortex manipulator? He had been trying, but three days since, he had not managed to get his hands on one. Yes, it was cheap and dirty time travel, but it was a better alternative to -

  
"Excuse me," A voice called.

  
Both the Doctor and Clara looked up. Instantly, the Doctor grimaced. 

  
The lady before him – either oblivious or unfazed by the Doctor's expression - smiled sweetly. "I thought I recognized you! This, this is perfect timing.  And … sorry, I did not catch your names," 

"Clara Oswin Oswald,"   
  
He sighed heavily (but inaudibly). There was nowhere in time or space that River (no Melody, he had to keep reminding himself) could not find him. She seemed to be the only person that he couldn't run away from."John Smith," he replied. He tried to muster a smile, but it didn't work – he merely looked distraught. In fact, more so than to begin with.

  
"Oh." Melody frowned slightly as if carrying out a very complex calculation that she could not get the answer for. After a couple minutes, her smile returned.

  
"What was that look for?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him (as it always did).

  
"Nothing... it's... it's just that you don't really look like a John Smith... Never mind." She looked at him – properly looked at him. As if she could see into his soul. As if she could see all his vulnerabilities that had sought refuge behind the shadows. Even though she wasn't River Song, she still had that same piercing way of looking at him. She looked away quickly. It shouldn't have killed him but it did. He turned away quickly, adamant that he didn't want to look into her eyes. They saw far too much than he was willing to show. "Are you two busy?"

  
"No," Clara replied instantly before the Doctor could reply. Clara tried to avoid the Doctor's eye, but she knew full well that he was glaring at her. She'd glare right back if Melody was not in front of them.

  
"Okay. I know this is weird and that I hardly know you guys... but could you please join me at that table over there?" The Doctor tried not to look at Melody – it hurt too much. However, unfortunately, he caught her eye, Her green eyes were revealing that below her seemingly confident façade, there was a lot of trepidation. His River could hide the damage better than her human counterpart – he thought, almost proud even though it hurt that she could not trust him with her feelings.

  
"Yes," replied Clara, pulling the Doctor up. 

  
The Doctor was caught in his thoughts – he was willing himself not to think of River. He was trying to distract himself – thinking of all the parties he'd crashed and all the times he'd nearly been executed. He was so caught in his thought that he didn’t even know where he was going. He just found himself walking following closely to Clara, but only acutely paying attention. He only snapped out of his stupor once he hit his knee on the table. 

  
"Are you alright?" A man asked. That voice. Deep and flirty and – he knew whose it was but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
"Sit," River said, pulling out a chair.

  
Her voice snapped him out of his stupor. He looked around realizing that there was a mild pain in his knee. What had happened? As well as that, he was no longer sat at his table and his biscuits with the jam – but non Jammy Dodgers because the mean lady didn't serve any – were no longer in front of him. Oh.... and there were people sat on the table before him.

  
He was fairly certain that if Clara was not glaring at him like she'd murder him, she would have run for it. After all, he didn't need more guilt – he was already crippled under the mountain of guilt that was already placed on his back.

  
Thought it had been years since he'd seen them, Martha and Jack still looked the same as ever. There were only the subtle changes. Martha Jones the savior of the world still had fierce eyes. However, her hair was longer and the lines on her face seemed to be more defined. The only differences in Jack was that his eyes were now paler and there was a dark bruise near his upper lips. He hitched a breath – he hadn't seen his friends in so long! He couldn't pretend that it was there fault – he knew perfectly well that he was the one who purposely hid from them. All of a sudden, it dawned on him - could they even recognize him with his new face? He would have gained great pleasure from this if his mood was not tainted by dejection.

  
"This is John Smith and Clara," Melody said before returning to her seat. 

  
Instantly, Martha's eyes caught his. Her eyes were with the familiar warmth. However, they were slightly narrowed. Jack too gazed at him for longer than a moment. However, his eyes were not calculating like Martha's. Jack, like River, had a look that could speak volumes of his intentions. His eyes flickered to Clara's, who stared at him intently. No doubt she thought he was hot – was no one, apart from himself immune?

  
"John Smith," Martha asked. "I knew a man that went by that name sometimes," she said, her voice making her suspicion clear.

  
"Common name," he dismissed, not sure why he was not revealing his identity to his long lost friends.

  
"Right," Martha said. He was certain that she was still thinking about whether it was him. She'd probably even worked it out – she always was astute. Now turning to Melody, she asked "So, what were you saying?"

  
"They looked like robots but I am certain they were aliens. There were a bunch of them screeching EXTERMINATE" Melody whispered. "These two were there yesterday. Appeared out of nowhere. I saved them. They saw them too,"

  
Jack frowned. "Appeared out of nowhere?" He asked, now fixing the Doctor with a suspicious look.

  
"What did they look like? The aliens? " Martha asked though she was fairly certain of what they were.

  
Clara promptly described the Dalek's to them.

  
"Daleks," Jack and Martha concluded simultaneously.

  
"Wait, hang on, what is happening? As in this meeting." Clara asked. These people made her feel like the Doctor did - always one step ahead with her lagging behind struggling to understand. She was not going to have that – especially as she was the one who'd been invited.

  
"Well, I … I am sort of freelance. I well... it is difficult to explain. Basically, sometimes, you look out into the night sky at night and only see stars. But there are solar systems out there. There is life," Martha explained – however, she sounded more as if she was telling a story to a child as opposed to explaining that there was life beyond what they knew to an adult.

  
"So there is alien life. Yeah, I know that," Clara responded.

  
"Well, I try and weed the earth of any aliens that can be harmful. I put an email online for anyone who has seen anything. I know that you get hoaxes so I only reply to emails that seem genuine and luckily I was in town when Melody emailed,"

  
"Martha forwarded the email to Torchwood and it seemed interesting and we needed to catch up, so I tagged along."

  
"So here we all are! She replied airily. "But, I need to go to work. So I guess, we shall finish this later." She wrote her address on a paper. "How about five pm at my house?"

  
"Giving strangers your number? What if we try kidnap you?" Jack smirked.

  
"Oh trust me when I say that I can defend myself. As John and Clara, they got to see me in action yesterday," she replied, winking.

 

 

  
"We are totally going to her house. Don't think that you are escaping this and running away!" Her arms were crossed and she was fixing him with a stern look that made him realize that with her around, he'd never be able to get away doing what he wanted again.

  
"Clara, she's better off without - " He started. However, she refused to let him finish.

  
"No excuses because I want to go home!"

  
Martha and Jack looked between the two of them perplexed. What was going on?

  
"Well then go!" He fumed. " I 'd rather have been stranded somewhere by myself than with you. You're all of a sudden Mrs bossy pants!"

  
Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sorry, are we imposing on a domestic? I sure do like those, but not to much the arguing than the making up,"

  
The Doctor blushed profusely and scratched his cheek. Attempting to respond, but only managing to stutter. Clara, Martha and John laugh simultaneously at him. Martha, however, recovers quickly - a shrewd expression arises on her face. "You act so differently, but it's you isn't it?"

  
Jack snaps his head back to the Doctor looking at him intently. Realization dawns on his face. "New face. Less mature than the last one, but I can work with this," he said, his voice low and sultry. He turns to Clara. "Ah, the companion,"

  
She frowned at the word companion. It had a bitter taste. Before she could voice her blatant displeasure at the term, Martha was asking questions.

  
"So, Melody Williams. Aliens try to kill her and she kills them. It doesn't even faze her. She's just curious. She's alright with the fact that there are other alien civilizations and she called us up. Not ordinary is she?"

  
The Doctor, knowing the direction in which they were heading, tried to meander in the hope that he could navigate the conversation into a different direction. "Jack... How is Torchwood?"

  
"Good."  
  
"And Alonso-"

"We were together a year and he proposed but I didn't want to be tied down," 

"And-"

  
"If you don't mind, I was having a nice conversation with your pretty companion." He said, turning back to Clara and fixing he with his most charming smile. She giggled and resumed talking to him.

  
"So Melody," Martha said louder. He sighed audibly – there was no way he was escaping this one. "Melody Williams is pretty smart as well. I have never seen anything like it, well apart from you,"

  
"I guess-"

  
"And that little domestic you were having with your friend here. I was perplexed at first. I was paying more attention to you. Weird dress sense and familiar. However, out of the corner of my eye I did notice -"  
  
"How is Mickey?" He asked hastily.

  
"Good. At home,"

"Ah, still together, good. How... have you got children?"

  
"No, we thought that it would be a bad idea given the lifestyle that we live..." She stopped and looked down at her palms with a crestfallen expression. He was about to prematurely celebrate his fruitful attempt of changing the course of the conversation when Martha looked up. The momentary sad look had dissolved and now here eyes were as fierce and curious as ever.

  
"Doctor. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her necklace. She wore a fob watch. I'd recognize that pattern anywhere. I saw yours and the Master's after all. Melody has one. Now, I thought you were the last of your kind,"

  
Jack and Clara now listened intently to their conversation. "But you are not, are you?" Jack completed. "Melody is Timelord isn't she?"

  
They took his silence as a yes. 

  
"But you know about her, of course you do. You started off saying that she was better off without you. I saw the way you looked at her so wistfully," The way she had wished that she looked at him once upon a time. She thought that she loved the Doctor. After all, who wouldn't? He fell out of the sky one day and showed her more than she ever thought could exist. He taught her that words were more powerful than weapons. He gave her an escape during turbulent times. He was everything to her and she loved him. Or so she thought. She had thought that the Doctor would be a difficult act to follow, but it wasn't the case at all. Mickey Smith could not show her space and time – however, he held her hand when she didn't feel as if she could continue. Mickey knew when she was about to cry and what to do. He listened to her patiently and he knew her better than anyone else in the world. Mickey Smith was human – and quite frankly, that was why she loved him.

  
"What are you trying to say?"

  
"That you are in love with Melody?" Martha replied sympathetically though uncertain.

  
"No... Melody is just... she is just a... companion," he denied.

  
Clara rolled her eyes frustrated. He claimed that he wanted her back. He didn't do a very good job of showing it. If she was there, she probably would have been annoyed the way he tried to downplay their relationship. Maybe he was actually right when he said that she didn't deserve him.

  
"Wife," Clara corrected him. "She is his wife. Your wife who you can't even admit that you love." 

"Look, as I keep saying, River is better off without me!" He huffed. 

"She loves you and you left her like a book on a shelf," Clara retorted.

"Perhaps this is for the best actually. Her being human. She did this to herself after all. She couldn't have loved me that much," 

"What do you mean?" Martha asked. 

"You don't just hide Timelordness for fun. "

"So you think Melody inflicted this on herself to .. to what? Protect herself from loving you?" Martha asked. 

When he didn't reply - merely frowned - she took his silence as a yes. However, Martha looked at him unconvinced. Something more had to be happening because it didn't all make sense. The woman in question had run towards the danger - she could have very well left him and Clara to the Daleks but she shot them. She didn't seem the sort to hide away from anything. There was definitely more going on as far as she was concerned.  

  
* 

  
"So human, is the plan forming? Is the Doctor trapped?" Davros asked.

  
The human shifted in his spot, slightly nervous, even though there was good news.

  
"Yes... all according to plan. A … a bunch of them had a meeting... in a café today. His wife knows about the Daleks anytime soon, I am sure she will try to find them and then... then... we get him,"

  
"Perfect," Davros cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The human at the end is not an original character. It is someone who has been on modern who... But spoilers for now. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proof read a lot for this chapter, but knowing me, there will still be mistakes. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it, it was a fun chapter to write.

 

 **Chapter three**  

 

"So you were companions too?" Clara asked as they walked to Melody's house.  

"Yes, for a while," Martha replied. "I suppose he has never mentioned me?"  

She glanced at the Doctor who was pointedly staring ahead. Of his past companions, he'd only ever mentioned  Dr or Professor Song. He'd made reference to her parents. However, that was only when he was caught off guard. Even then, from what he'd say, there was nothing to indicated sentiment or friendship – he always spoke in a clinical way. He sure did keep things close to his chest. "No," she replied quietly. Martha merely smiled, indicating no harm done. However, she could not help but feel a little sad. Martha, probably like the rest of his companions thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She was probably reveling in the idea that she was his friend; that he picked her out of all the humans that he could have. She – like Clara – probably felt special. But then, eventually, she'd leave and he'd never talk about her again – as if she never existed. Or rather more, as if her existence was merely small in his view when he was the world to her. 

"It's fine, I understand." She replied, catching the look on Clara's face. " He loses people left right and center and talking about it is painful. Not every great friendship is acknowledged in words." 

"I wasn't exactly a companion. The Doctor tries his hardest to avoid me,"  Jack interjected. His words were said casually and he grinned whilst he said them, but deep down, it hurt him a little bit.  

"Why?" Clara asked. The thought of wanting to get rid of someone as handsome as Jack was incredulous.  

"I am don't die and he blames himself," Jack replied nonchalantly.  

"So your immortal? How come" Clara asked surprised.  

"Well, Rose who was -" 

The Doctor grimaced. He did not want to talk or hear about Rose. He had love and lost - he didn't need more guilt.  

"Guys, I am right here. Could you not talk about me?" He asked tartly. They instantly stopped discussing him as the irritation is his voice was blatant. He'd been on edge all day. Snapping over the silliest of things and refusing to smile. He'd even thrown a Jammy Dodger when Clara offered it to him. Though he instantly repented his actions and found the biscuit. 

"Chin boy, cheer up!" Clara replied as they reached Melody's door. Normally, the Doctor would have replied, voice dripping with indignation. However, he maintained his stony silence. He'd made it very clear that he wished not to see Melody again – however, none of them were having it. They pretty much had to drag him. However, that didn’t mean that he would go willingly.  

 

 

Melody's house resembled River's in Luna. It was small and snug. Her living room had a bohemian feel to it. All the sofa's were threadbare and TARDIS blue, directed towards a small coffee table in the center. The table had various artefacts on it. There was a burgundy vase that was chipped and slightly disfigured. In the vase were vibrant yellow Largeflower Tickseeds, completely contrasting with the colour of the vase. Next to the vase was a typewriter with cobwebs accumulated in the corner. Scattered around room were antique jewelry, clocks and a treasure chest. To top it off, on the wall, closest to the door, a bookshelf was situated. It must have had over fifty books. They too shared the ancient quality that adamantly hung in the room. The Doctor found himself actually smiling involuntarily. His River Song. Typical, that she'd have books that were folded, creased and straying from it's cover. She never could stand books in their immaculate and pristine conditions. She reveled in the fact that history was not merely contained in books, but imposed on them as well. He couldn't help that that made him love her a little bit more.  

He was so captivated by the room itself that he did not notice the actual walls. From what he could make out, the wall beneath was a fading white color. However, most of the wall was covered by paintings and pictures. Melody Williams was just like her mother – the one she probably couldn't remember. For the drawings and paintings were off the memories the bled through into her new existence. There was a spectacular painting of her falling out of a building into a blue box. Next to that picture, was a colored in drawing of a ginger girl, Amelia. She was perched on a rock, looking wistfully at the night sky. Waiting. He looked around, and the blue box appeared in many of the paintings. In fact, he was in a couple.  He found one that made him feel as if he was staring into a mirror. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath – respiratory bypass kicking in. All the details were accurate. The way the sun forged shadows on some parts of his face, yet illuminated other parts. The lines around his eyes and lips as he smiled. The crinkling of his eyes – the happy look, yet the perpetual sadness that lurked underneath.  

He was so captivated by the picture that he didn't notice Martha, Jack and Melody stop and gaze at him. He didn't notice Melody's eyes following his to see what he was looking that and he certainly did not hear her quiet gasp as she realized something that she had failed to earlier. He didn't notice Melody cross the room towards him and that she looked rather hesitant upon approaching him. However, he was snapped back into reality when she gingerly placed her palm on his back. Her touch burning him. Instantly, he shifted out of reach. Melody obviously had an eye for detail – evident from her paintings and drawings. However, she didn't seem to acknowledge that he flinched at her touch.  

"You... you're really good," He muttered, scratching his cheek.  

She turned so they were face to face. She straightened his bow tie that had somehow fell askew. Leaning into his ear – he held his breath – she whispered, "I'm good at other things too."  

He blushed profusely and nearly lost balance. "No, I didn’t mean it in a flirty way. It just came out that way. I mean, I am good at antique hunting and writing stories and ice skating," Melody explained, with a River like, rich and warm laugh.  

They both realised at the same time that the other people in the room were watching them avidly. Clara had a small smile playing on her lips – she was happy for his sake. Martha's face looked remotely nonplussed. She'd never known the Doctor to be so nervous and affectionate. The way he looked like Melody, he hadn’t even seem him look like that when he spoke of Rose. She supposed that regeneration also changed his personality as well. However, Jack looked faintly amused. Melody, looked at them all, unabashed; in fact, slightly proud. However, the Doctor was not as proficient as Melody and struggled with composing himself. His cheeks were flushed pink and he refused to make eye contact. 

 

Melody sat on one of the sofas and  the others followed in suit. "You said Daleks." Melody started, staring at Jack and Martha. "Have you seen them before?"  

"Yes," they all replied simultaneously.  

Melody looked thoughtfully at them. "What are they?"  

"The most heinous creatures in the whole of existence," The Doctor spat out.  

"How do you defeat them?" Melody asked – but not scared – genuinely curious.  

"Using weapons," The Doctor admitted grimly. Words had always failed him where the Daleks were involved.  

"Like that massive gun I found? I should have kept that! Though I am not really fond of guns. That one was really heavy and I kept thinking I'd-"   

"Wait hang on!" Martha said suddenly, eyes narrowed.  "What did you just say? You found a gun?" Putting emphasis on the _found._  

"Yes, a big one. It was -" She replied, not seeing where this was going.  

"Just lying around?" Martha asked.  

"Yes,"  

Martha frowned and they all looked at her questioningly. _Just what was going on?_  

Suddenly, it occurred to the Doctor what she was thinking. If he hadn't been so clouded by pain and guilt, he'd have noticed sooner. He groaned at himself, frustrated. He heard his voice echoing. Never ignore a coincidence – Rule 208 – unless you get busy, then always ignore a coincidence – Rule 209. Yet, that wasn't all. Not all of the coincidence was surrounding Melody.  

"Why were you in town?" He asked, head darting towards Martha. "As in, you said before that you were in town when Melody contacted you," 

"Well... I got a letter for a medical conference. Only.. When I arrived to the venue, there was apparently none. It was a six hour journey so I decided that I'd stay in a hotel and that night, Melody emailed me,"  

"That same night," The Doctor frowned.  

"What is going on?" Clara asked.  

"This... this does not make sense," Ma _rtha replied._  

"Or... or rather more, it makes complete sense... maybe all these coincidences aren't." River elaborated, a shrewd expression on her face. "Now the question we have to continue asking ourselves is what else happened that day?" Her face screwed up in contemplation. "John! Clara! How come you guys were here?"  

Both of them shifted in their seats. Doctor had been adamant that neither of them reveal anything timey wimey, so the TARDIS, time travel and talking about hanging out with dead people, amongst other topics, were prohibited.   

"Travelling," Clara replied hastily throwing a glance to the Doctor which Melody instantly caught. Melody frowned a little - not angry, but skeptic _al. Were they hiding something?_

"Yeah, just travelling. Nothing suspicious happened,"  The Doctor added. "We... we travel the world together and coincidentally ended up here," 

"So you guys think we walked into a trap?" Jack asked.  

"Maybe," Martha answered.  

"But trap by who and why?" Melody questioned – a little bit of fear dancing in her eyes.  

"I don't know," The Doctor responded gravely.  

"And actually... who is the trap meant for?" She wondered out loud. 

 

 

They'd agreed that they would all stay in town and that if anything happened. Melody insisted in them staying over, but they wouldn't hear of it. They had trespassed on her hospitality, long enough that evening and they didn’t want to impose more on her. Clara ha been the one to fire off  with all the excuses. She'd have love to stay over. All the drawings and the antiques, made her small house look like a museum and Clara wanted nothing more than to explore it's deepest depths. However, she knew very well how bitterly the idea would sit with the Doctor. Melody, was not pleased by their decision, evident by the thin smile on her face. However, she took all their numbers and told them to come to hers if she called.  

One by one,  they left – or rather more, Clara, Martha and Jack left hastily in hope that Melody and the Doctor would be left together.  They thought that their plan would not work at all. After all, the Doctor was not at all keen about being around his wife, let alone being all alone with her. They thought that the minute they were permitted to leave, that he'd bolt up and run as fast as he could. However, he must have been so absorbed with thoughts that he didn't even realize.  

He only noticed when Melody coughed slightly. His head snapped around. His eyes were full of accusation but when his eyes met hers, they immediately softened. 

"Would you like tea or something?" Melody asked, a smirk playing on her lips. She'd be watching him for almost ten minutes in the amiable silence that stretched between them. There was something about him - he commanded attention.  

The Doctor looked around and realized that it was just the both of them. Melody was sat opposite, watching him avidly. How had he let this happen? "No, I should go,"  

The look on her face was so downcast and disappointed that he winced. Why did he always have to do wrong when it came to her? He hurt her inadvertently as a child – she was manipulated and tortured  because of him. He hurt her directly with his words as River Song, because he was either too scared to open up his heart or too young to understand her significance. Now, yet again. he was hurting her as Melody. 

"Why? We are strangers." He replied, more bluntly and harshly than he had meant. 

Instantly, she recoiled, shrinking back in her seat.  

"Right," she replied, eyes averted from his.  

"I'm .. I'm sorry," He backtracked.  

"No, no, you are right. I should apologize. I'm... I'm a little desperate for company, I guess," she l replied rather harshly, still refraining from looking at him. She laughed – one that was supposed to sound airy, but came out as hollow.  

"I'll stay," He whispered hoarsely. The words were nearly stuck in  his throat, be he forced them out for her sake.  

"Thank you," she replied beaming. 

He sat in silence as she walked into the kitchen to make tea. She placed a cup in front of him and he mumbled thank you. They drank in silence – his eyes, still wondering over the pictures and hers watching him intently. She seemed almost amused  by him or as if, she couldn't quite figure him out. 

 

 _"_ "You said you travel with Clara. Where have you been?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Here and there," He replied vaguely.

"Here and there?" She asked and he almost smiled. Melody didn't miss anything. He had a feeling that she'd call him out for his lack of detail.

"Well... we have been to... France. They have lovely French bread there and onion soup. There was this little cafe in Paris and we got banned because Clara collided with a table and all the food promptly fell with her and they though she did it purposely, but it really was an accident. I well... I sort of pushed her. But that too was an accident. I wouldn't have pushed her if she didn't have a spider on her. See, Clara hates spiders and I didn't want to kill Mr Spider because he probably had a family and so I thought that I'd push Clara-"

He stopped when Melody laughed. She looked at him quite like the way his wife did. Like he was so silly but she loved him regardless.

He pulled his eyes away from hers. That look - the same one which scared him in his youth - made him want to hold her; to kiss her. But, he couldn't. He needed a distraction. "This... this room... is really cool," 

"I have wasted a lot of money, I know. But I felt a sentimental attachment to all of the items in the room." 

"You're like an amateur archaeologist," 

" I have dreams. Of you, it seems," She looked over to the picture she was staring at when he'd entered, "I only realized when you stared at the picture. I thought that I must be seeing things, but no. It is you. Identical." She looked at him – eyes pleading for an explanation. However, when he remained silent, she continued.  

"She is like me, but not me. As in, she looks like me. Curls. Same bump on the nose. Same greenish eyes.  However, there is a distinct difference. She takes more risks and flirts a lot. She had that fiery edge to her. She takes no prisoners. She jumps off buildings and has psychopathic tendencies. He... he is like you though which is weird. He flinches at my touch," - he groaned inwardly; of course she had noticed - "and his eyes are full of guilt and burden like yours. They are ancient yet so young. I could get lost in them. He babbles on about stuff – which I have not seen you do. However, when he's upset or angry, he maintains a stony silence, quite like you. I've noticed. You don't want to be here.  He also dresses like you. We... they are married and travel through time and space and defeat aliens. I … I don't understand. Did you fall out of my dreams or something?" She risked another glance at him – a billion questions she's not ready to hear the answers to. She blinks for a moment and the look is gone. She had resumed her confident facade.  

"But most of the dreams slip away by morning, I know they are dreams. Perhaps.. I've seen you around and I don’t know... maybe I became obsessed." She laughed. Though, he noted that there was a hint of seriousness behind it.  

"Maybe," he replied, not trusting himself to say anymore.  

"I... I feel... like I have no meaning to life. I mean, I wake up, work and then sleep. Oh and I collect and I travel. I feel like something is missing." She whispered. Her voice was desperate and desolate. "I don’t have children or a partner and that is just fine. I have never wanted my life to revolve around relationships. However, I know that something is missing and I cannot ever be filled without it. I feel like this is not me. Like I don't belong on this earth. It just doesn't real right." she laughed – a sad wistful one.  

He gazed at her – actually looked. She seemed just as miserable as he did. He wanted to pull her closer- to hold her. However, he didn’t know how to initiate such contact. He did not have to think too long about this, because she moved towards the sofa where he was sat and sat besides him, resting her head on his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back.  

After twenty minutes that felt like hours and hours that felt like days and days that felt like weeks, she lifted up her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "This... feels so right. I feel at home... with you" she silently admitted. He felt at home too.  He had spent so long thinking that she was better off without him. Yet, despite even though she was not River anymore, she was gravitating towards him. Perhaps it was more complex than what the Doctor had thought. He did not deserve her at all, but she needed him. She was constantly hurt by him, but maybe, just maybe, that was easy to overlook, because she loved him? Maybe irregardless of  what was right and wrong and what people deserved and what could and could not happen, the Doctor was always meant to be with River. He allowed himself to soften at her touch and embraced her with all he could muster. 

"Perhaps you should get back to you girlfriend?" She said  softly after a whole,"  

"Clara?" He laughed – geniuenly for the first times in what felt like years. "She's just a friend,"  

"Good," Melody smiled. 

 

He left the evening, feeling elated. He loved his wife. And she it seemed, would always love him. However, something was bothering him. Why, if River had loved him, warts and all, would she impose this on herself? She must have known what the fob watch would do. She certainly was not in imminent danger – if she was, she'd have confined in him. Also, danger, she could handle easily. So... why? He had once used the fob watch to run away, but River Song didn't run.  Things were not adding up at all. It was not making sense. Even though the Doctor was aware that something odd was happening, he had no idea what. He felt as if he had barely scratched the surface.  

* 

 

"How is the plan coming along?" Davros asked the human.  

The human still was not able to correspond with Davros without feeling the hairs raised at the back of his neck.  "We've observed Melody and how she dealt with the Daleks and... and she is pretty strong, even as a human."  

"We shall have to test her again to see what we are dealing with,"  

"Sending more Daleks?" The human asked.  

"No... no... she has killed too many of my creations already." Davros frowned.  

"Why not go straight to killing her?"The human asked perplexed. "We know she is dangerous and strong,"  

"Because, we need the Doctor and his children of time here too. We need to hit the Doctor where it hurts. I need to ensure absolute victory. Killing her is not enough. It will hurt him but not kill him. Killing him is not enough. His pesky friends will want vengeance. We want as many as possible dead!"  

The human hesitated. This was not at all part of the plan. The human knew that the Doctor and his wife would be killed -  couldn't feel sorry as the Doctor had inflicted so much pain on him. However, if the human had no idea that  there would be collateral damage, then a bargain would not have been struck with these malicious monsters. The human had to find a way to stop this quick, otherwise, they'd be caught in the crossfire. If the Doctor and hid wife died - fine. But if they did, he'd never be able to forgive himself. 

"I see." The human replied calmly. However, deep inside, the human was nervous and cursing their stupidity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Melody is very difficult for me to write. I rewatched the episode where the Doctor used the tine watch to turn human. He, in way was less than himself if that makes sense. As in, John Smith was not exactly the Doctor. SO I have tried to make Melody not exactly River.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> This chapter took ages. I was not sure which way I wanted to go. Believe me, in my head, there were a billion different ways. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and like what I settled with.

For a while, Amy and Roy were having doubts about continuing to travel with the Doctor. On one hand, they were all each other needed. Not the star studded night skies and adrenaline rushing through their blood when they were confronted by danger or adventure.

However, the Doctor had chosen to offer them a beauty unseen by most human eyes. They had seen such amazing things out there. To stop now, would tossing away the once in a lifetime opportunity ungratefully. The main problem was that it was difficult to make a decision when the Doctor kept popping in and out of their lives.

*

Rory was back in Manhattan 1938. Desolate, lost and without his better half. Amy had told him constantly that she loved him unconditionally; that the Doctor was merely an idiot in a box who she was initially infatuated by. However, he knew that if ever there was a situation of choosing, she'd pick the Doctor. After all, what did Rory have that was so special? He was merely a stupid face nurse, whilst the Doctor had all of time and space at his feet. Probably now, they were off somewhere with River having a laugh. He was probably long forgotten -

A gush of wind slapped Rory in the face. This was followed by a silver flashing light and a crackle, like thunder. Perplexed, and momentarily too shocked to pity himself, Rory turned around to see what had happened. His hearts instantly stopped and he couldn't breath. Could this be a cruel trick? An illusion? Mesmerized, he found himself walking towards her, the same way a man would walk towards water in a desert. He reached out to touch her, expecting her top fade, but she gripped his hand in hers.

There was his Amy Pond in flesh. Her murky green eyes were shimmering with tears but she was smiling at him fondly. He stared at her avidly and caressed her tear stained cheek, still unable to articulate words.

Eventually, he whispered hoarsely "What... what are you doing here?"

"We do this together or not at all," she said firmly.

 

*

 

Amy started by changing her name. She was no longer Amy Pond, the girl who waited. The girl who was waiting for a man to whisk her away and save her from the crack in her wall. She was Amelia Williams, the woman who'd seen so much; the woman who chose love over anything else the world had to offer. The women who captured her imaginations and dreams with pen and paper as opposed to the girl who lived in them. Days after they arrived, Rory received the necessary documents for him to work as a Doctor. Though he didn’t quite catch who sent them. Months after, they decided to adopt a baby boy. That was all the adventure and excitement that they needed now.

*

 

"Well bye," Melody said reluctantly as they stood in front of the open door to her house.

He was lingering in the doorway – he wasn't keen on the idea of leaving. He wanted so desperately to be John Smith. In fact, he was slightly jealous of his human counterpart who could give Melody a life of linear love and reverence. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in Melody's cozy living room and fit into her life. It was ironic that two hours ago, he'd stood in the doorway pouting and pitying himself. Guilt was like fire burning him. The smokes that were rapidly rising into the air were making it impossible for him to breathe and the heat was causing him to sweat perpetually. There was no escape. However, now, he had abandoned the fact that he did not deserve her. He now knew that they needed each other.

"Do I have to leave?"

"Yes," she responded reluctantly, a fond smile on her face. "I need my beauty sleep,"

The Doctor was a little disappointed – River would have made a sultry comment about sleeping arrangements, leaving him blushing profusely. In his younger years, he considered her flirting to be unnecessary and his response as an inconvenience. However, now he was older, he missed her flirting more than ever.

"Rubbish, you're beautiful already,"

She laughed and said "Goodnight John," before closing the door behind him. He waited at her closed door for a couple of minutes, hoping that she'd open the door again and give him a goodbye kiss. The first time River had, he was reduced to a stuttery mess and had no idea how to respond. That was good... urm unexpected, He heard himself say whilst unconsciously scratching his face. Though now, a good night kiss would have been a welcomes surprise.

 

No sooner did he leave, slightly downtrodden, did Martha jump out at him.

"You took your time," Martha said. He glared at Martha for startling him, but she didn’t really notice. "Clara and Jack went to the put. Wanted alone time, so I thought that we could catch up about things,"

The Doctor grimaced. He did not wish to talk about what was buried in the past. Though they were merely words now, they still penetrated his skin and left him wounded. So far, he'd managed to deflect all questions about Melody that they had asked. Initially, Jack kept asking questions about her. Wife? Since when? Where do I found one of those? Timelord, how? Weren't you and the Master the last of your kind? Does this mean you found Gallifrey? However, the Doctor merely grunted and showed no sign of acknowledging him. When he turned to Clara and started to ask questions to her, he insisted that if he was so desperate for information, he should hack onto UNIT or search up on the Torchwood databases instead of annoy people. It was a bit waspish on his part and now, there was a cold silence between them. He knew that he was due to apologize to Jack. However, the Doctor was keen on pretending nothing happened.

She elbowed him in the chest and laughed. "Don't look so miserable,"

"Right, sorry... So you and Mickey?" He asked before she had time to ask him anything.

"Yes. I ... once upon a time, I thought I'd never be able to love again. A man walked into my life and whisked me away and just like that, I was ruined for other people," She gave him a significant look and he looked sheepishly at her. "Then I found Tom. He was nice and sweet and we got engaged really sweet. But... but I didn't love him the way I loved him and he could tell. The whole thing was fragile. Then Mickey came into the picture. Had nowhere to go, so I let him stay with us for a bit. Tom, he was fuming about that. I couldn't understand why at first. I told him he had nothing to be jealous about - that I loved him. However, I started falling for Mickey. I kicked him out one morning but even then, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Things started to deteriorate from then and then eventually Tom left me. Said he wished me to be happy,"

Silence fell between them for a few minutes.Martha frowned at the ground as if contemplating. Whereas, the Doctor considered various ways of avoiding the elephant in the room. As if she could read his mind and had decided that he certainly wasn't going to wiggle out of it, Martha asked "So... you and Melody?"

"Trust me, that is a long story. We'd have to start with her parents and we'd have to go back to Donna and -" he replied evasively.

"It's a good thing we have all evening," Martha replied.

"But, I'd rather not..."

Martha rolled her eyes and frowned at her friend. "You know, when I told my friend the stories of when we travelled together, she looked at me and frowned," she said a little high pitched. "And she told me, Martha what is wrong with you? You pretty much tailed after a guy who wasn't interested for way too long. And I said, no, we were just friends and do you want to know what she replied? That's not friendship mate. You were more this guy's assistant. I mean, I bet you knew nothing personal about him. And you know what? I thought she was wrong, but now I'm thinking about it, she may not have been,"

He sighed – at the moment, he didn’t really care for an argument, so he and told her everything.

He told her of his failings. How she was snatched away as a baby by malevolent beings who lurked in the shadows. When they were out of sight, they were out of mind. He told her of how she was manipulated and manufactured into a weapon. Though he barely made it this far. His voice was merely a hoarse whisper and he was forcing back the tears that tickled his throat. He told her of how she tried to kill him, but instead fell in love. How she married him on top of the pyramid and how much he hurt her. He told her that River Song was strong, brave scary – she had made a Dalek beg for mercy. She was a maverick who fell out of buildings and ran towards battle fields for fun. She was, in short, hell in high heels.

He had expected Martha to scold at him - after all, he had been incredibly cruel to River. However, what he did not expect was a realization dawning on her face, Her eyes were wide in aghast and her mouth hung open. She gripped his arm firmly, yet wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"Doctor," she breathed.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently and confused. A ghost of a smile flickered on his face - now he knew what it was like for his companions when he galloped a mile per minute and expected them to keep up.

"I know very little about your wife and Melody. But I was thinking earlier, this does not make sense. Melody could have run when she saw the Daleks, yet she saved you. She made a Dalek beg for mercy. She finds battle fields for fun. You said she opened the fob watch to run away. To avoid all the pain and hurt that you inflicted." - He winced slightly. It was her words - how blunt they were - and her tone was clinical. "However, that is inconsistent of the very little I know of her. Melody Pond or River Song, she sounds like a warrior. She wounds strong, not running away from anything at all. She wouldn't willingly open the fob watch to become human. That would be running away. Think about it."

*

 

"Guys, the reason why I have called you here today was to inform you that I got a pay raise,"

They all raised their eyebrows – what did that have to do with aliens and bizarre occurrences? None of them spoke, waiting for Melody to elaborate.

She indicated to the crisps, jammy Dodgers and alcohol placed on the small coffee table in front of them before saying, "guys, take of your coats and get comfy!"

They did not need to be told twice – Jack immediately reached out for the alcohol bottle at the same time as Clara. Their hands brushed and Clara's face flooded a pale pink colour. The Doctor usually didn't notice subtle interactions that involved others – he was more the sort to meticulously notice detail in situations and objects. However, some how he caught the exchange between Jack and Clara and grinned. Now, perhaps she'd stop teasing him when he blushed.

Melody was delighted when everyone had a glass of alcohol in their hands – well everyone apart from John. Instead, he had the whole pack of the jammy Dodgers that she'd placed on the table. She glanced at him, just as he looked up. They held each other's gaze for a couple of seconds. How did she know – she could hear him ask, despite no words falling from his mouth. She'd heard him asking for some from the waitress the other day in her periphery. Melody's eyes shifted from his gaze towards the others in the room. She knew that the meetings were supposed to be formal and merely for discussing alien encounters. However, she warmed to the idea of the companionship instantly. They were all nice – or seemingly nice – people and perhaps... perhaps in time, they could be friends? She'd like that. There seemed to be an unspoken bond between them all. They understood her in a way that no one in the world had ever.

Clara brought her glass up. "To Melody getting raised," she screamed, way too loud than she needed to be. Her words were already sloppy – she probably couldn't hold down much alcohol. But then, what could be expected by such a tiny woman? They all chinked their glasses and Melody felt a warm glow radiate through her. They gave her expectant looks.

"Oh, well it all started this morning," she began and she launched into story.

 

 

River was walking to work. It was a grizzly gray day and quite frankly, she'd rather stay in bed all day. However, she needed to pay the bills – if she didn’t get to work, bailiffs would eventually come and snatch the bed from underneath her.

The day up onto lunch time was the typical. The same tedious and well worn routine. She picked up stock that spilled onto the floors – customers could get impatient and as a result, the displays became disheveled regularly. She helped people who needed directions around the store. After all, the store was massive so it was ridiculously easy to get lost. She also scanned the barcodes of items at the tills. As usual, she pretended that the items were malevolent aliens that were heading towards her in colossal speed. The scanner was a gun and she was zapping the aliens in self defense.

After lunch, she'd wondered back into work, half dragging herself. Lunch was supposed to be replenishing, yet it always made her feel weary and half hearted.

Customers pushing past her out of the store was the first sign that something ominous was occurring. Instantly, River was wide awake. She could feel the adrenaline running around in her blood and powering her. Someone with sense would run, but at that instance, she seemed to lack any.

She bolted into the store, thinking that she'd have to wonder deeply in to find the source of the commotion. However, no sooner had she entered did she hit someone. She was about to apologize when she realized that she hit something – not someone. She frowned slightly – not at all in fear of the imminent danger before her. No – she was curious. Were these aliens or robots? What if they were people in alien like suits? The design, in her opinion was rather basic; not too impressive, compared to the Daleks. There were different colours – amongst the ones she killed, there was a yellow, red and gold one. However, the five alien robots whatever's in front of her, were all just a plain silver colour. One turned to her, and instead of feeling the panic run through her bones, she studied it's features more. The design of the face was a lot more intricate, It had eyes carved out and what looked a single teardrop from each eye. The mouth was merely a slit in the appropriate face, however, extending from where ears ought to have been, where things that looked like antenna, only the met at the top of the robotic head.

"You will be deleted!" The robot said.

"Not if you don't catch me," she said, springing into action. She didn't have a plan really. But then again, that wasn't a problem as long as her feet could carry her. Acutely, she had noticed a large gun at the corner of the building when she entered. She immediately ran towards it and picked it up. She did not have time to consider her dislike of weaponary or her fear of using the gun. Without conscious thought, she shot and shot and shot until all of the metal men collapsed onto the ground. She dropped the gun quickly. She'd joked about keeping the gun previously, but now they were in her hands, it felt way to heavy. Like a backpack full of stones. And the fact that she'd shut, so instinctively and naturally, did not do anything to ease that feeling.

The shop came to focus soon after. She hadn't noticed people cowered under tills. She now noticed that everyone else was paralyzed with fear – unlike her. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she run or hide? Why wasn't she scared?

"We closed up for the day. But my boss caught me before I left. She said that I saved everyone today and that she'd give me a raise.

 

 

They all frowned at Melody.

"This... this is weird," The Doctor was the first person to speak. All the coincidence surrounding them had an ominous feel to it. What was peculiar was that first it was the Daleks and then they Cybermen. And both where Melody work. After his conversation with Martha a couple days back, he was certain that everything was converging on Melody. He could not help the surge of protectiveness that he felt. She was his... well not exactly his wife.

"I think it is to do with you," Martha spoke his thoughts.

"Why me?" Melody asked perplexed. "I am just an ordinary woman,"

"Ordinary, rubbish," The Doctor said before he could think about what he was saying. She flushed a little and refused to look at him. He sighed inwardly. If he'd said that to River, she would have thrown him suggestive looks and smiled unabashed. It was weird. He kept noticing the differences between his wife and her human counterpart,

yet he still loved her irregardlessly, because fundamentally, it was still her. There was something still distinctly her - more than just the way she looked.

"I have checked on the Torchwood database and there have been no other alien sightings or activity anywhere near her," Jack added.

"But yet, all in the space of a week, Cybermen and Daleks on your doorstep? That really is odd. Maybe they want you for something." Clara added.

"True, being as clever, courageous and daring as you are, they probably think that you are someone to be weary off," Martha suggested.

 _If they want Melody, they are going to have to get through me. If any alien thinks that I am going to let her go this easily, they have another thing coming!_ The Doctor thought fiercely and protectively. He had now decided that there was no point being surly – after all, it was clear that River and him were forever drawn together, for good or for bad.

The Doctor looked up to find them all staring at him – when had that happened? Clara's eyes were wide in aghast, whilst Jack looked at him as if he'd never seen him before. Martha looked at him as if he's said something stupid or wrong. He was unsure of what had happened – what he had missed, until his eyes locked on Melody's. Her face was flushed and as soon as he looked at her, she looked away. However, he caught the look in her eyes before. Confusion and a little bit of anger.

Oh. He'd said his words out loud, he thought with a grimace. At least he was not declaring his undying love to her – that would have been trickier to explain his way out of.

" We need a plan," Martha interjected before the Doctor or anyone else could talk He threw her a grateful look then kept his eyes firmly fixed on the carpet. However, the awkwardness and tension still remained in the air.

"Yes, a plan," The Doctor added, still pointedly avoiding looking at anyone in the eye.

"How about you guys all get a job with me in IKEA to keep a watch on things?" Melody asked.

"I have a feeling that whoever is trapping us knows that we will do this. I feel like we are stepping into a trap," Martha replied.

"But you are forgetting the flaw in the trap," The Doctor said.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"Me," He smirked. Clara rolled her eyes and the rest laughed.

"Oh yes, I feel safer now. Especially as you won't let anything happen to me on my watch," Melody smiled fondly.

"Yeah, that sound's like a plan," Clara replied. "But say we encounter aliens? We will need weapons,"

"I'll deal with that, " Jack replied.

 

*

 

"You said you won't let go of me that easily," Melody reminded the Doctor when they were once again all left alone at her flat. Clara insisted that she helped Jack with getting weapons whilst Martha had to call Mickey. The Doctor had tried to tell her that he needed to be back at his hotel room to erm... do... erm... something. However, she had insisted that he stay for a bit and let her make him tea.

Suddenly, the room was way too warm. The heat was creeping up on his skin and he just wanted to escape. His cheeks were steadily going a raw pink colour and he could feel the unconscious urge to scratch his cheek. "Yeah," he muttered.

"You haven't got a hold of me, so you technically cannot let go of me because I am not in your grip,"

The Doctor laughed heartily. "I can hold on to you if you want,"

"Is that a proposition?" She asked in mock disgust. "Or do you just want to hold my hand?"

"Are you asking?" The Doctor replied.

"Yes"

"Yes," The Doctor replied, feeling immensely pleased with himself.

"Wait... did you mean – yes or yes?" Melody asked slightly intrigued.

"Yes," The Doctor replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea was to get Melody a bit suspicious of the Doctor, but that did not wok, resulting in a fluffy ending. 
> 
> I think that there will be a lot more action in the rest of the chapters. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have not updated in long. It was just that I spent days thinking what happens now? What am I going to do 
> 
> Here though. I hope you lot enjoy.

"Why have you called us here?" Martha asked bluntly as soon as Melody opened the door. Melody was momentarily taken aback. They were forgetting pleasantries it seemed. Martha's fists were clenched, her figure was stiff and her eyes were penetrating; she was ready to fight. However, Melody quickly reassured herself that this was nothing more than displaced anger. She had done nothing wrong.  

"Tread carefully," Clara mouthed from behind her. Though her features were soft as usual, there were more lines around her eyebrows. She presumably was annoyed by Martha's behavior but perhaps scared to tell her this incase it resulted in her being lashed out on.  

"Bad day?" Melody probed. However, Martha scoffed in response and invited her friends in. As soon as they were in her living room, they all fell into shabby TARDIS blue sofas.  

"Martha, what is up?" Melody asked once sat, refusing to beat around the bush. She could tell by the way Clara's pupils dilated slightly that she didn't think that this was a safe route. However, Melody couldn't see ignoring things as a good approach either.  

"Nothing," She replied waspishly.  

"Please don't insult our intelligence by lying. If you don't want to talk about things, just say so. If you'd rather us change the topic then fine. However don't tell me nothing is up when you are blatantly upset," Melody retorted. It wasn't aggressive or offended – rather more frank.  

She looked at Melody a little startled. It had been clear that she was expecting Melody to be a little scared as opposed to direct. A ghost of a smile flickered on her smile. For a second, a stray thought managed to be heard amongst the irritating din of all the painful and angry thoughts. _From what she had been told about River, she could see that Melody was a milder version._ However, the thought was lost as soon as it was formed, and again, she was completely ensnared by the sad and angry thoughts. "I had an argument with my other half," she whispered morosely. "Over the phone. He was angry at me... really angry.,. what if... what if he leaves me?"  

"Why would he leave you?" Clara enquired sympathetically. However, she was also the tiniest bit curious. She had never seen Martha so angry, after all, there's had been a short friendship so far. She wanted to know what had the power turn a nice, albeit serious Martha annoyed. "What happened?" 

Martha sighed. "We had an argument,"  

Melody sprung up and went to get the half opened bottle of red wine and glasses. She presented Martha with a glass and suggested that it may help. However, Martha who'd drained two glasses reacted with vehement disgust towards the alcohol that Melody quickly withdrew it. She instead sat by Martha and rubbed her back in a soothing way. However, it did nothing to help Martha. She felt so stiff that movement was completely beyond her. Instead of warm and wet and weak tears, her eyes were dry and unfocused on nothing in particular. All she could feel was coldness and anger and it refused to subside. Only he could make her feel better. However, he wasn't her and she couldn't bear talking about what had happened any longer.  

"Why have you invited us here?" She asked Melody. She wasn't remotely interested. However, it was a move in the right direction – away from her feelings.   

"Well-" Melody started, slightly embarrassed. She fiddled with her golden curls, probably not realizing what she was doing.  

Clara gave her a knowing smirk. "You wanted to ask about a certain someone," she teased.  

"How did you know? Am I that transparent?"she asked a little worried. If it was so obvious to Clara, it may also have been to John. What if he considered her pathetic or obsessed? If behind her back they all had a good laugh about how hilarious it was that lonely and sad Melody had a crush on him? Or what if he liked her back – but had the wrong intentions? She frowned slightly and unconsciously – no, John was decent and sweet from what she could tell. He wouldn't and couldn't hurt her.  

"Yeah, a bit," Martha said and there was the hint of a smile on her face.  

"Do you think... does he...?" Melody asked. She had started both sentences hopefully but midway through, decided that they sounded pathetic, so refused to ask them.  

"I think he does like you back," Clara said.  

"And... he doesn't exactly have anyone," Martha added.  

"Exactly?" Melody asked, picking up on Martha's hesitation. She frowned. Was John perhaps married but living away from his spouse? Was it a long distance relationship? Perhaps an open one?  

"Well... he had a wife and she … well she is gone," Clara explained, hoping that would suffice. She couldn't very well tell Melody that John was the Doctor and he was in fact married to her. Topic on who she was and who he really was prohibited when it came to Melody. The Doctor wanted her to chose (even if it meant inadvertedly) what she wanted and he refused to let her be influenced. To be Melody and shielded from time and space or to be River.  

"Gone?" Melody asked. "What do you mean? Widowed? Ran away? And for how long and-" 

Martha glanced at Clara and frowned slightly. What did they say or do? The Doctor had told her that River had been clever, scary and flirty. Whilst Melody was about as scary as a little tortoise hiding in its shell and as flirty as a stone, she certainly was quick and shrewd. They felt as if continuing to talk more would just result in them digging more holes. Martha considered her next words gingerly.  

"Well... it is not for us to tell you about his past..." When Melody frowned a bit, as if to contradict her, Martha added that "It would be a little rude of us to talk about him on his behalf and we don't know the full details." 

"Yeah," Clara hastily added. "All that matters is that he likes you back,"  

 

* 

 

For the next two days, Melody considered ways of getting him over. She thought that merely asking him to come around without an explanation would be weird. Also, she could not go under the pretense of aliens – she'd have to invite the rest. Being blatantly honest seemed rather desperate. What did she tell him? That she just desired his company? Eventually, she went with a simple text that said, _I have something that belongs to you. Come collect it, my house at 9pm??_  

 

As the time approached, she could not help but feel a little bit silly. She had changed at least three times that evening. She initially started off wearing her pyjama's then concluded that she looked too shabby. John would take one look at her and run! Then she tried on a short green dress which was a lot more flattering. It complemented her green eyes and hugged all the right curves. However, she decided that she looked way too overdressed. What if John found her desperate and took the wrong idea? Eventually, she settled with some casual clothes and willed herself not to look at the mirror as her eye was far too critical. 

9 o clock came and went, but she was still waiting for John. She played around with her hair, mildly frustrated. Where was he? Did something happen to him on the way her? Was he hurt?  

At around quarter past nine, there was a knock on the door which Melody hastily answered. Stood in front of her was John. She was angry that he was late but couldn't quite muster a forwn, seeing as his smile was so adorable. 

"And what time do you call this?" She asked.  

Momentarily, he looked shocked. He looked at her as if he'd never seen her before, yet there was unmistakable warmth.  

"I did me best dear, turned up," He replied. From behind him, he produced a vase of flowers. They were crisp pure white lilies of the valley. Unadulterated happiness flowed through her bones and she beamed at him - her favorite flowers.   

"Well Clara told me that...you're sort of real intentions," - he blushed scratched his cheek and she laughed a little at his bashfulness -"I... er... well... I thought flowers would be nice and … I am... you look lovely," He stammered.  

She flushed slightly but rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going to stand there all night or actually come in?"  

"In would be nice," He replied.  

 

. 

 They were so engrossed in talking that neither of them had realized how much time had flown. It had reached a little over twelve am when Melody noticed. At which point, she told a John who was babbling on about his friends the Ponds who he'd lost somehow. After a while. Melody, despite feeling extremely happy, reminded John of the time. She needed to go to sleep if she was going to go to work the next morning. However, John brushed away the concept, and babbled on.Though her eyelids were heavy and wanted nothing more than to close, she was glad that she was still with John. He later insisted that they head out to her garden to look at the stars. However, they were confronted by a starless sky . But still, it was beautiful, lying there and holding hands in the serene silence. Somehow, exhaustion caught up with her and she close her eyes feeling more whole, happy and alive than she had ever felt. 

 

 

 

When she woke up in the morning, she was certain that she had dreamed the previous night as it was far too perfect to be true. However, still at her side was John Smith. He was awake and watching her avidly. As if, he'd like nothing more than to stare at her forever. She felt warmth radiating through her and she could not help but beam at John. He  instantly popped up and pulled her to her feet. She was still feeling rather groggy, but happy all the same. John, however, didn’t seem to be as weary as her despite his lack of sleep. In fact, he seemed to be more excited – like a child allowed to overdose on sweets.  

All of a sudden, he was not John anymore. She tilted her head, examining him. She had realized when he looked at her pictures that he greatly resembled the man in her paintings. However, now, she was certain that they were the same people. She didn't know how but she was certain. She frowned nonplussed. Supposing... supposing that it was him.... who was she then? She was a carbon copy of the lady she dreamed of... her... name... he'd called it... River... she was a carbon copy of River. However, she was not like her in terms of personality. She was brave and clever and flirty and wild. However, Melody was anything but. Hadn't John... hadn't John actually called her River the first time they met? Could it be possible that she was River but couldn't remember and that he was John? Absentmindedly, she stroked the fob watch around her neck. She looked at John once again and discarded her trail of thoughts... she was just tired and maybe, maybe she was obsessed with John in an unhealthy way. Combined with her wild imagination, she'd somehow momentarily allowed dreams to blend with real life.  

"Are you alright?" John asked. She smiled at the worry in his voice. He was so adorable.  

"Yes,"  

"Good," He replied. She suddenly realized that he was rather close. Their noses were touching and he could feel her hot breath against her face. Her hands started to feel clammy – she had no idea what to do with them. Or better still, she had many ideas that involved touching John. His eyes pierced into hers in a soft way. He … he could see her. Properly. It made no sense at all because she knew that there were some stuff that were buried so deep down and out of sight that no one could ever reach them. She knew there was so much more lurking under the shadows than even she could comprehend. Yet, she was certain that John could see her. It was a surprisingly welcomed feeling. She didn't feel the need to draw up her defenses or to turn away before she got burnt. Before she realized, her lips were on Jonhs and she was kissing him.  

Abruptly, the bell rang and they jumped apart from each other. Melody was rather disappointed, however, there was a sheepish look on the Doctor's face.  

 

 

 

"So, basically, what the plan is that we watch out, see if there is anything strange happening," The Doctor said for the billionth time that morning.  

"Yes, yes, you've said," Melody replied with feigned impatience. "And if anything happens then we text each other and assemble and we find our weapons and blah blah blah," 

"Well I was only repeating-"  

"For clarity. Yes, we know. You've said that to," Clara finished off.  

"Oh, guys also we have to make sure that we are not seen entering or talking or leaving together. It is already a bit suspicious that we are starting on the same day. Whoever is out to get Melody may be watching us, so be careful," Jack said – for once, something that had not been recited innumerably.  

Melody however wasn't listening to what they were saying. She had zoned of when he started talking, fiddling with the lipstick in her hand. When John had given it to her and told her that it may come in handy, she frowned a little under the impression that he was insulting her.  

"My lips are fine the colour they are," she huffed indignified, though not at all sure why she was so offended.  

He laughed and leaned in slightly closer and his smile was somehow brighter.  It was so subtle that it was probably missed by everyone else in the room. However, she was extra vigilant when it came to John. She couldn't help but notice him. He had a hold on her that she couldn’t explain.  "No, I don't mean you need to wear it. The lipstick is hallucinogenic. When you use it and kiss someone, it makes them hallucinate." He explained.  

"Then I guess I'll kiss you without it," She whispered. He went slightly pink and stuttered before turning away from her. 

* 

They were all placed in different departments which made it easier to pretend that they didn't know each other. Melody, however was still at the tills as usual. It had been a slow and uneventful morning – no signs of aliens. Though at around midday, a lady approached her.  

"Hello, excuse me but I am new here. I have no idea how to work the scanning thing," a lady said. Her eyes were a soft light brown and they were lined with small wrinkles. She had neck length brown hair that bounced off her shoulder. She looked rather young, however, Melody had the feeling that she looked younger than her age.  

Melody laughed – a cordiale and warmth one. "No worries, it is not busy here. Let me show you,"  

"Thank you,"  

"Your first day then?" Melody asked as the walked towards the till that had a long queue of people. All of them looked rather frustrated and irritated.  

"Second, but yesterday I was in training. I seem to have forgotten everything though," she smiled, thankful that the nice lady was helping her. She was well out of her dephts and she couldn't very well get fired within the first week.  

"Old age, rubbish. You look radiant. You pick up the scanner and press the bottom underneath and you press it on the barcode."  

"Thank you very much," the lady said gratefully.  

"No problem, though I need to get back,"  

The rest of the day for Melody was as uneventful and boring as before.  

 

 

 

Martha had managed to sneak off her duty and explore the IKEA store. It took two hours of pretending to know what she was doing when other staff was around. She'd smile or pick up something from the floor and place it somewhere that seemed like the correct place. Or, she'd pretend to type something on the computer. When customers had queries, instead of panicking, she gave them a polite smile and said something that seemed like the correct answer. If they got lost, then the odds were that they'd meet another staff member and they would ask again – no harm done there.  

Everything seemed ordinary. She was given special access due to being staff, but there was nothing peculiar in sight. No traces of anything extraterrestrial or odd. That however made Martha more worried and nonplussed. There was nothing at all. Nothing. She had been meticulous – using her scanners and looking in the unlikeliest of places, for instance wardrobes. However, nothing.  That worried Martha immensely. After all, it couldn't merely be a coincidence that there had been Daleks and then Cybermen in the shop. They were there for a reason, yet there was no traces of them, therefore suggesting that they had cleaned up well.  

She huffed as she got back into the lift. All her hard work had got her nowhere. However, as she pressed the button for ground one, nothing happened. Instead, the lift just shook feebly. She pressed the up button again, but it was to no avail. The lift was refusing to move. She then hit the open button – she'd take the stairs if it was neccesary because this was getting ridiculous. However, instead of the doors opening, they remained glued together. She was fruitlessly trying not to panic. What was going on? She had a bad feeling that what was happening was deliberate. She knew that coming to work at the shop would be walking straight into a trap, because that was what whoever wanted Melody had anticipated. However, she didn’t envisage the lift being quite literally, the trap she was supposed to walk into. She tried the ring button, though she was certain that no one who would wanrt to help her would respond. Desperately she tried to think of something... if she could climb up to the top? But then there would be the risk of falling. Normally, that was the best option if it meant avoiding something terrible. However, in her condition, she couldn't risk falling.  

Suddenly, the air in the lift was gradually becoming denser and stifling. She looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling that she'd not previously noticed and then it dawned on her.... she had to act quick. She didn't have enough time. In a minute at best, she'd be knocked out. She snatched out her phone and sent at text to the Doctor.  _be_ _en caught_ She punched in. She then senthastily sent a text to Mickey. _Luv u always xxxx  sorry about things._ Next, she threw off her bag full of weapons. They – whoever wanted her – were smart. They knew very well that she'd be armed and they'd strip her of her defenses so she may as well do it herself and pull out anything small that she could conceal. She quickly pulled out a rusty hair clip – that she could use to open doors – an armband that had a pen knife hidden in it.  

That was all she had time before she collapsed on the floor, suffocated by all the gas that was being pumped in. 

 

 

 _*_  

 

 _"_ Where is Martha?" Melody asked as soon as they filed into her house.  

They stood there silent and with sheepish expressions on their face. What had happened? Once they were all sat down in Melody's living room, she asked again – voice firmer. No one dared to look at her in the eyes. In a happier situation, she would have laughed at how shifty they were being, however, everything was so tense. There was something wrong – she could feel it. Otherwise, why wouldn't they just tell her when they entered? Was she hurt? Or... or worse? She glared at her friends in an attempt to force out information. Did they think that they were protecting her by not telling her what the problem was? That she was so fragile that she couldn't bear hearing anything devastating?! No one had the right to make decisions for her! In fact, in a harsh ironic way, not telling her what had happened was causing her more distress. If she knew what had happened, she wouldn't be torturing herself considering all of the gruesome and devastating worst case scenarios.  

Eventually, Clara spoke. "Martha was kidnapped at the shop..."  

Jack sighed and never had she heard a sound so full of sorrow and hurt. "She was not seen leaving the store and she had gone to the ground floor to explore... and that was the last we saw of her. It should... it should have been me! I should have done the checks of the -" 

"It is not your fault," Clara reassured him.  

Melody was holding her breath unintentionally. Martha had been kidnapped? She had let this happen through contacting her in the first place. If only she had just-  

As if reading her mind, Clara turned to her and said "It is no one's fault. None of us anyway. What matters is what we do next,"  

"Well that is obvious! I am not sure if you guys want to, but I am going back to find her," Melody said.  

The others apart from the Doctor agreed in unison.  

"John?" She asked.  

"Look, but it is dangerous-" The Doctor tried. There was a weary look on his face and he looked more his age than ever.  

"I don't care!" Melody said firmly.  

"We can't go back!" The Doctor insisted. "I know she is our friend... but" He could feel his hearts breaking because it was a horrible predicimate to find himself in. It was now clear that Martha was being used as a trap. Whoever had kidnapped her wanted to be followed. Though whether they wanted Melody or him, he was no longer certain about. If they did as they anticipated, then they'd be trapped to with no plan. Ordinarily, he wouldn't care whether it was a trap or not. He'd be so furious about his friend being used as bait that he'd want to deal with whatever took his loved one face to face. However, he couldn't let Melody. He couldn't let Melody get hurt and that was his priority.  

"Shut up! You are the man who taught me that you never leave friends behind! Remember when Dr Simeon was threatening you with your own grave? Yet there was no question about saving Vastra, Jenny and Strax. We are going back for Martha!" Clara glared at him. 

She'd expected him to be ashamed – to conceed. However, he matched her glare."Fine, we can all go. All of us apart from Melody,"  

She laughed incredulously and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" She spat out.  

"We all know about alien life and what they are capable of. However, you don't. They'll use that to their advantage and I do not want you hurt. Melody, this is probably all about you. They were in the shop where you worked. You found a gun conveniently both times. I feel as if they know we are here and  as if they have been testing you as a game just to see your capability. They want you to chase after Martha but you can't  " He pleaded.  

"No, I have to. I got her into this. She is pregnant and she may be hurt and I'll never forgive myself if something happens to that baby," On another day, the revealation that Martha was pregnant would have caused a lot of surprised and uproar. How did Melody know? Was that an poor and ill informed deduction or a fact? However, today, with all the discord in the air, her comment did not cause much of a stir.  

"Melody, please just listen!" He shouted. "I am trying to protect you!"  

"I don't need your protection!" She shouted indignated.  

"I don't want you to get hurt!" He yelled back.  

"If I die saving her, I have no problem!" She retorted, arms folded across her chest. "She is my friend and -" 

The Doctor laughed derisively. " A friend? She doesn't care about you."  

Melody winced at the blow. "If this is a sort of messed up way to convince me not to-"  

"Melody, just stop being stubborn and-"  

"If you care about me like you say you dom then you should understand that I need to do this," She insisted.  

He growled at her. Why did she have to be so difficult? "Melody, please stop being stupid. I know that you lead a boring life but it doesn’t mean that you should put yourself in danger. I know that you are lonely and so desperate for companionship but it doesn't mean you risk your life for someone you barely know!" He shouted. At this point, he was so furious, that words were falling out without thought. He was not considering her feelings at all – anything to have her safe.  

"Get out!" 

"River-" He tried. 

Momentarily, she could not reply. He'd... he'd called her River? He'd... was she? What... However, she cast the thought aside. The fury inside of her refused to be subsided. It felt like fire burning her mercilessly. It refused to be controlled. "OUT!" She howled.   

 

 

John left. He could not help but hate himself. Why did he always have to mess things up with River He didn't deserve her at all! _You were only trying to keep her safe,_ a voice retorted. Well a fat lot of good that was. Knowing her, she'd now be more eager to safe Martha. He'd inadvertedly pushed her closer to the risk. _But it is not as if you_ _c_ _ould_ _have told her who she was_ and explained probably, the voice reasoned. He walked aimlessly, not at all sure where he was going. However, he couldn't stop. After possibly an hour – though in his mind, it could have been years, he was found.  

 _"_ Clara. Well that went badly," He said, in a strained attempt to sound casual.  

"You know Doctor, I think you are right. She does deserve better!" Clara fumed.  

"Don't-" He started angrily. However, Clara did not let him finish.  

"You are a complete and utter idiot and she deserves someone better! You are so inconsiderate to her feelings and need. All you do is take from her. She was crying you know. Melody. She thought you cared."  

"Clara," He tried wearily.  

"No! You just don't get it do you?! You left River when she died when you knew that she wouldn't have wanted that sort of life. From what you have said, you've constantly hurt her without consideration to her feelings.You are always moping about saying that you do not deserve her. That you will treat her better the next opportunity that you get because you do not want to lose it. Then what you go and do is hurt her more by your callous words and actions. It is not fair on her!" Clara screamed.  

"I know that I keep hurting her," The Doctor admitted wearily.  

"Well then stop it or save her from yourself!" Clara shouted before she stormed off in disgust. She had never known her friend to be such a coward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be put out two days after the previous. However, I pressed cut but the draft didn't safe so I lost the entire chapter and I had to write it all again. It was a real piss take because it was better before.

After Clara's telling off, half of him was considering finding a pub and finding frail and transient happiness at the bottom of a glass. However, the thought was dispelled almost immediately. First of all, he found the taste of alcohol to be foul. Furthermore, drinking was a human thing. Another pointless behavior that had an adverse effect towards survival. However, the fact remained that The Doctor felt rather sheepish and he needed a way to deal with it. The guilt was like a large stone in his stomach. It pulled him down and left him feeling heavy. It was adamant and persistent in its attempts to be noticed.   

What didn't help was that Clara's words echoed in his head relentlessly. She was right. He wished that it was so easy. That he could bear to walk away and spare her of him. He wished that he could allow himself to spit out the caring words that got stuck in his throat. He didn't feel capable of either.  He sighed heavily though. It always came down to the same decision – would he run away or stay?   

After minutes of thinking, the Doctor ran towards Melody's house. He'd spent a lot of time running from River and... what if for once... for once he was brave like she always was?   

He knocked on her door for five minutes solid before she opened up. He could tell that she knew that it was him because after his first knock he heard her breathing behind the door. When she did not open up, he was tempted to leave, but he reminded himself that persistence was key. When she opened the door, she stood in front of him like a soldier. Her face was rough and worn in places. She fixed him with a hard stare – the sort that indicated that she had seen many cruel and horrible things, but that she'd become accustomed to misfortunes.  

"I am sorry," He blurted out and her face softened fractionally. However, she still looked rather intimidating.  

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was angry because I didn't want any harm to come to you,"   

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door. "Come in,"   

She sat opposite him on one of her threadbare sofa. A table between them. The Doctor fidgeted with his bow tie, straightening it even though it was not askew.  She stared at him expectantly. As if to say, _what else have you got to say_ _?_ However, he just stared at her utterly transfixed. The sight of her had robbed him of the ability to articulate himself. She hugged her knees and placed her head on them. Her curls fell haphazardly down her shoulders and her eyes were morose. Never had he seen such frail beauty. Yes, he'd always acknowledged – much to his distaste in his younger years – that his wife was stunning. However, seeing her look so vulnerable and exposed made her somehow more alluring.   

"John," she eventually said, cutting across the silence that sat in the room. "Are you finished?"   

"No. What I said... what I said... I didn’t mean it. I really didn't. It was designed to hurt you. I thought that If I could make you angry at me and the others that you'd want nothing to do with us. That you'd abandon you pursuit of aliens and as a result, that you'd be safe. I see now that I was wrong. I am so sorry,"   

She smiled slightly, however, she still looked immensely sad. "You hurt me John," The words pierced him like bullets. 

"I'm sorry-"  

"Your words are empty," she snapped back which made his heart ache. Perpahs sensing this, her smile grew and she rolled her eyes.  "Our relationship, whatever this is so toxic and confusing. I was fine before I met you. However, you came along and I became convinced that I never knew what it meant to be complete and happy before you. I found myself needing you. Wanting to depend on you. All my life, I have been alone and that was fine and then you fell from the sky. I was happy. And then you hurt me and it's so painful. I feel so broken and betrayed. However, I can't... I can't keep away. Even though you're the problem, I feel like the only thing that can make me feel better is you. You holding me and never letting go. It's so confusing," she spoke softly. The Doctor was surprised. Despite her admission, her words were confident as opposed to wobbly. Her eyes were dry as opposed to glazed with tears.   

The Doctor got up shakily. He wanted to go over to her and hold her. The only thing stopping him was his hesitation. He didn’t trust his actions. He looked down at his hands, bathed in the blood of many creatures and people. Did he deserve to touch Melody? His hearts held sorrow like the body contains water. Love and all other emotions were sparse. Was he worthy of being her other half? River would glare at him for even questioning their relationship in such a way and he was certain that Melody would think along the same lines. He closed his eyes as he walked towards her, as if to dispel his reluctance. Soon, he was sat besides her in the small blue sofa. His arms, that usually flailed, somehow wrapped themselves around Melody's back.  She did not resist even though he knew that there was probably an internal conflict raging through her.  

They sat there in silence. However, it was no longer the stale and tense silence that he'd encountered. It was now comfortable and soft. Eternity could have passed without them realizing.  

Suddenly, she pulled away wearily and sighed. "John, I hate this. The way you make me feel,"  

The Doctor smiled, though feigned sheepishness. River's 'I hates' were always the opposites. It made him glow inside to think that Melody was similar in that respect.  

"Who are you?" She asked.  

"John, John Smith," he replied.  

"Who am I?" She probed.  

"What?"  

"Who am I to you?"  

Suddenly, the Doctor felt a bit uncomfortable. Melody could be so sneaky like a snake for she had caught him off guard.  

"A... a friend... more maybe," he responded.  

Her smile widened, but she tilted her head and there was a calculating look in her eyes. "No that is not what I mean. Though I'd rather have preferred girlfriend than more maybe. No, but all jokes aside. You called me River earlier," 

When John refused to respond, she continued. "Who is she? Is she me? Does she look like me?"  

"Melody, this is complicated and-"  

She cut him tartly and glared. "I do not need or want you to protect me from anything. Not monsters, complications of the truth!" The indignation in her voice was clear and suddenly everything was tense yet again.  

"Tell me about River Song," she pleaded.  

"I should go-"  

"Please. John. I feel like... I feel like this is important. I need to know because I live life and it's so empty and incomplete. Something is missing and you know what it is. Please," she pleaded.  

He stared at her for a couple of minutes unsure of what to do. On one hand, he had always wished that he could tell her more than spoilers permitted so that he could get a lot off his chest. That would make their relationship easier, he thought from time to time. Not being obliged to keep secrets. On the other hand, he knew how everything would settle with her. Not very well at all. It would pull like pouring oil into water. He remembered when he was John Smith and that absolute fear and denial that he felt when it was revealed to him that he was the Doctor. However, there was something in her eyes. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on or understand. She was so human.  

He sighed and launched into story. He told her everything. Of Melody Pond, the girl snatched from the silence just to bring him down. The frightened girl in the space suit forced to run, hide and vend for herself. He told her of Mel Zuckers the girl who got into fights and risky situations. The girl who seemed confident – over confident actually – and brave. However, most of all, she wanted to be scolded by her parents just to feel like a child. He told her of River Song his wife. The lady who could hide a gun and the damage better than a person could hide a needle in a haystack. The lady who was strong, competent and fierce. He however did not tell her of death.   
 

When he'd finished telling her of their story, she looked at him. Her face was carefully blank and he almost smiled. Classic River.  

"Why would she want to be human?" River asked playing with the fob watch around her neck.  

"You tell me you are her,"  

"I am not," Melody whispered.  

"Please don't go into work tomorrow," The Doctor said trying a different angle.  

"Martha," she replied wearily. "I can’t leave her,"  

"Please can't you just-"  

"No," she interrupted. "She's pregnant and therefore vulnerable,"  

 

 

 

After he left, she remained on the sofa. She was so still that she could be mistaken for a statue – only one with colour. It was taking long for John's words to sink in. She had listened to his words avidly, convinced that she'd find a piece of herself that she was missing. However, the words had went in but her brain was yelling 'DOES NOT COMPUTE!" As if he was speaking a foreign language.  

After a couple minutes, she laughed, albeit harshly. This had to all be a joke. It had to be a cruel sick joke. Maybe, she had John Smith entirely wrong - not a good man at all, but a lonely sadistic. After all, that would make more sense. Seeing how keen an interest that he had shown in her despite not even knowing her well. Maybe he had somehow found her in the internet and had a pathetic and all consuming obsession and decided to stalk her? Perhaps Melody was naive and John was merely exploiting her for that reason? Maybe confusing her was amusing for him?  

However, somewhere deep inside, she had accepted his words as the truth. In a weird and perplexing way, it all just sort of made sense.  

She shot up immediately. The room suddenly felt too small. Too hot and suffocating. She tried to gulp down some air, but it was too dense and sat lumped in her throat. She felt slightly light headed and disoriented as she looked around the room. All of a sudden, it felt foreign and strange. It no longer felt like her safe haven; like the place that she had adored more than anywhere in the world. Despite the warmth and the personal belongings, the room felt like somewhere she was being held captive. 

Everything around her felt hazy and obscure. However, John Smith, no, the Doctor's words, had become more piercing and clearer. Timelord, he called her. River Song, apparently her real name was. _How... how could that be?_ Everything was so confusing and complicated and that was making her furious. She wanted nothing more than to break something. She craved destruction as if it would be her salvation. Without thinking, she advanced to her walls. She loved drawing so much. If was her escape from the big bad and bland world. She paid meticulous attention to detail and took immense pride in her skill. Still, she tore the paper and canvases down from her wall. Due to her rough treatment, some of the edges were now creased but she was past caring. When all the pictures were removed, they revealed clinical and dull white walls. However, that was not enough. She felt like a blazing fire and destroying things was like fuel resulting in her needing more.  

She turned her attention to her relics. She had started to collect them ten years prior when she left university and got her first job. She'd sacrificed getting her own car and travelling for her hobby of collecting expensive old items with historical value. So precious that they were to her, that she became waspish and hostile towards any visitors tried to touch her stuff. In fact, she had even lost friends over the fact that they could not keep their hands to themselves. However today, she was without a second thought to the fact that she'd always tried to treat her relics gingerly. She picked up her typewriter and flung it against the wall. She reveled in the fact that it made a crash when it connected with. However, she was not satisfied at all. She could feel her heart banging against her chest and she was heaving in air. Her blood was boiling like lava and all the destruction felt like an addiction. She needed more. Against the wall went her many vases and a fruit bowl. Now, her floor was littered with shards of glass and debris. Melody just did not care. However, it seemed that she could not callously destroy her oldest relic. The fob watch around her neck, which John had told her contained her time lord consciousness ought to have been the first thing that she let go off. However, she couldn't seem to allow herself to pull it off her neck. It was weird, but she felt as if she needed it.  

Still not satisfied, but with most of her belongings destroyed, Melody did the only thing that she could think off. She ran. She tore through her front door - not too sure if she shut it or not in her haste. She ran. She had no idea where she was going and refused to acknowledge what she was running from. However, she knew in her head that it felt right.  

After a while, she stopped. Her lungs were burning, her muscles were aching and her head was spinning. She feel onto he knees and panted.  

"Excuse me are you alright?" Asked a warm and familiar voice.  

She looked up at the lady with shoulder length black hair and stared at her blankly.  

"Oh, I remember you," Now, there was another person besides her.  

Melody frowned slightly. Who was this stranger? She felt an impulse to turn the other direction and run. After all, she was completely fed up of meeting strangers who seemed to know her. With people. All she wanted to do was hide away in a dark corner of the world and never emerge because all of a sudden, her peaceful albeit bland existence had become complicated and confusing.  

"You helped me the other day at the tills when I had no idea what to do. Are you okay? You look cold without a jumper. Perhaps we should go somewhere warm? Would you like to go get coffee?"   
 

Melody found herself sat in front of a lady with brown hair she had met once and a young man she did not recognize. In front of her was a rather large almond croissant and a white mug of what seemed to look like tea. She had no idea how she got there. The journey had seemed blurry. 

The lady looked with kind but curious look. Also, there was a little bit of worry etched on her face. "Sarah Jane Smith," she said as soon as Melody eyes met her. "And this is my son Luke. What is your name?"  

She was about to say Melody Williams. However, it felt... felt a bit wrong. Like that wasn't her name. She frowned and stared down into the soft swishes of her tea. She opened her mouth again to answer the question, but still, nothing came out. After a minute, she looked up to their nonplussed faces and said "I don’t know,"  

Sarah Jane, bless her, smiled sadly at Melody. As if it were 'one of those things.' It made Melody immediately like the lady. "You seemed a little upset before," 

"Yes, things have been a little all over the place," Melody replied vaguely. 

"Care to talk about things? It may make you feel better."  

Melody looked from the lady to her son and frowned slightly. They seemed harmless and nice enough. However, if she started talking about aliens and told her that apparently, she was one too, they may get a little bit freaked out and be a little skeptical about her mental health. They looked trustworthy but she didn't want the night to end with her being sectioned for having _del_ _usions_ _._  

"A man came into my life and I sort of... I fell for him. Then he hurt me but apologized which was fine. Then he started to tell me stuff... the John went and I got angry a bit," she explained as vaguely as she could. She knew that they would be unable to follow, however, if she gave and in depth breakdown about the nights event that would have confused them more so.  

"John" Sarah Jane asked. There was a slight excited edged to her voice that Melody didn't understand.  

"John Smith, the guy I was with." She explained.  

Sarah Jane frowned. Yes John Smith was a common bog standard name. However... it could be the Doctor? After all, there had been alien activity in the store in which they worked and they weren't too far from there.  

"I know a John Smith," she added, hoping that Melody would perhaps describe him.  

Melody narrowed her eyes a little as if assessing Sarah Jane and her son. All of a sudden, it made sense. Nothing around her these days were sheer coincidence.  

"Why are you working in IKEA with me?" Melody asked remembering that Sarah had said that she could not operate the till because she was new there. "You only  started recently. Why there? Where did you work before?" 

Sarah Jane was slightly taken aback by Melody's sharp manner. Prior to that, she'd been a little bit vacant and confused.  

"Mum works there because she had a career change," Luke replied before his mum could answer. "She was a journalist before but that wasn’t too lucrative so she gave it up for something that would pay the bills,"  

"Okay... but why IKEA? What is the appeal?"  

"Job vacancies," Sarah Jane replied. "And they were the only ones who'd take me,"  

"Hmmmm but that doesn't seem right see. Journalists are great at persuading people to say things that they shouldn't. That skill is a little transferable. A person asks whether they should buy one flower pot and you end up convincing them that they want three. And you're probably used to being on your feet. I don't see anyone not wanting you to work for them," Melody probed. One minute, she was in a cloud of anger, confusion and sadness. However, now, her mind was anything but fuzzy. She was rather skeptical of the Sarah Jane lady and her son. She was almost certain that they had come for the aliens as well but she couldn't outright ask.  

"Mum was a bad journalist,"  

"I highly doubt that. If you had a career change, you've probably been in it for ages. You couldn't possibly be bad. Maybe you are here to investigate something in my store but undercover?" Melody suggested raising her eyebrow.  

She knew that she had stepped across an invisible line because Sarah Jane who had been so sweet and courteous so far, now looked rather annoyed. It seemed as if she was close to saying _mind your own_ _business_ or walking out on Melody.  

"You're rather smart," Sarah Jane Smith said tartly. "This John Smith you know. How did you meet him? What is he like?"  

"What are you investigating?"  

"Aliens," Luke replied. His mother glared at him and Melody smiled triumphantly.  

"Luke!" His mother said alarmed.  

"Mum, she worked out what we are doing her. She's intelligent. I think she knew already and wanted to test the waters to see if you know about the aliens as well." Luke whispered in explanation.  

"Smart boy you have there," Melody smiled. "Why are you here investigating now though? Was it by accident?"  

"No, we received a letter from someone anonymous saying that there was alien activity here. We initially thought it was a trap then Mr Smith our computer confirmed that there was in fact something happening her and so we can," Luke explained.  

"It is a trap," Melody frowned. "I am certain. I emailed someone. I told my friends that I found her online but really, a card was slipped through my post box. I didn't think it mattered at the time, telling them. However, whoever gave it to me seemed to want me to contact her. She came along with a friend. The other guy, the Doctor, who I'm sure you know, just happened to be here. However, he told me today that his spaceship refused to let him go elsewhere. And now you are here... I feel like... this is a trap to get as many as his associates. You're in danger. We all are,"  

Sarah Jane frowned quizzically. It did seem like they were trapped but who by and what for? She wanted to ask 'how do you know the Doctor?' As talk about her old friend never ceased to excite her. What was he doing and was he alright? However, there was a more important question. "Who are you?"  

"I don't know," Melody sighed solemnly and she told them the story of what the Doctor had told her.  

 

 

 

"This is Mickey, Martha's husband," John introduced and Mickey nodded. She could immediately tell that Mickey was the sort of person to make jokes and to laugh a lot if he were in a happier mood. However, the grief of losing his wife was resting heavily on him.  

Melody indicated to one of her threadbare blue sofas. However, Mickey stood. Her living room was still a mess. She forgot that she had pretty much unleashed a hurricane inside there the previous evening. Therefore, she had not cleaned up. However, her friends and Mickey didn't quite notice.  

"Where is the Doctor?" Mickey asked.   

"He... he is not coming," Clara whispered. "He... wants Martha saved obviously but... he has a plan and can't come now,"  

Mickey frowned. "if it were the other way around, Martha would be here!"  

No one responded, however, they knew that he was right.  

The Doctor should have been there.  

 

Melody, unlike her friends, actually immersed herself in work. She found it talking to customers, picking up stock that spilled onto the floor and operating the tills kept her mind occupied. Her mind did not wonder to the Doctor, River Song or time and space. Mickey, however, who was assuming the role of a customer who was utterly indecisive did not play his part well. This was mostly because he didn't even have a trolley. He walked around grumpily, trying to get into staff only sections. Jack kept a close eye on Melody and Clara as he felt that his neglect when it came to Martha had led to her kidnap. Sarah Jane and Luke's presence were unknown by everyone but Melody. She tried to convince them to join her that morning in her house to discuss strategies. However, Sarah Jane was rather skeptical. On one hand she wanted to see her old friend. On the other hand, she felt it better for their safety that she was not associated to them. For all they know, she said, there may have been surveillance around Melody's house.  

 

Everything was bland and boring until around three pm. Melody was still working and then all of sudden, a man approached her. He had soft green eyes and a forlorn expression on his face. The man seemed to show signs of premature aging. His face was more wrinkled than someone of his age should have been. He looked right and left hastily as if someone was watching them. Melody stared at the man confused. Perhaps he was a customer who needed help? However, the paper in his hand was too wide and too thick to be a receipt. He also looked rather shifty as if he was somewhere he shouldn't be. However, what struck Melody was the sheer sadness and guilt in his eyes. Those familiar eyes. She was certain that she knew them but she couldn't put a name to the face.  

He stared at her as if pleading and in less than a minute, he had turned around and left. In his haste to get away, Melody noticed that he'd dropped his paper. She picked it up and called out to him, but he had disappeared. Out of curiousness, she opened the sheet of paper. _Was it important? Will he need the paper? Or was he merely littering?_ She was surprised to see that the paper contained something directed to her. _Please run. Trap. Run. RUN!_ _Was the man's peculiar behavior perhaps intentional? Was he being serious or was he trying to trick her?_  

It had taken a minute for the gravity of the situation to sink in. At which point, she pulled out her phone and punched through a hasty and grammatically incorrect text to her friends. She would not – she had nothing to lose, even if she was walking face first into danger. In fact, actually, she did have things to lose. She had the burden that rested in her chest and the confusion that danced around her to lose. It was ironic really. John did not want her to put herself in danger. Inadvertently, by telling her about who she was and what she was only made her more eager to rid herself of the knowledge. Danger was as good a distraction as any, she reasoned. However, she could not impose the same reasoning on her friends.  

She didn't have time to see if they had replied for as soon as she replaced her phone in her pocket, two customers were stood in front of her. They too, like the old man she'd encountered were peculiar. However, the air around them seemed to be a little more hostile.  

"Do you need help?" She asked. When they did not reply, she felt the need to slightly distance herself from them. She subtly took a couple steps backwards. It seemed as if they had noticed because they stepped towards her. Now, they were closer before and they were invading her personal privacy.  

"Do you mind?" She asked. "I think that per-" However, the rest of that sentence died in Melody's throat. Suddenly, the two men launched towards her. One gripped either arm tightly. She struggled to release the grip from her. However, her attempts were futile. She scanned the shop for her friends but could not see them... she had to alert someone and quick. However, she could not access her phone. Her first thought was screaming. In the struggle, her voice was hoarse and sounded more like a wild animal roaring than anything else. She had expected someone to spot her. To try and help her. However, the customers turned and stared blankly at her and the turned back. Even though releasing herself was her priority, Melody could not help but think that the customers behavior was most peculiar. There were like one hundred people and they were all acting peculiarly? Perhaps they were all being controlled. However, by- 

"GET OF ME!" She screamed as she felt a needle being pushed into her neck. However, her struggles were still to no avail and now... now everything was becoming so rather hazy and obscure. Her eyelids felt heavier and sleep had never felt so irresistible and seductive... 

She was suddenly immersed in darkness. 

 

 

She opened her eyes and the light was so agonizing. She was in an unfamiliar room from what she could make out and there were other people there. Her head was pounding – perhaps a side effect of whatever drug that she'd been infected with. She groaned slightly as she looked around. She was willing herself to distinguish more than just shapes and light. She blinked several times and could just about make out some Daleks, a creature in a wheelchair and a human. Her gaze was fixed on the human who seemed to be in league with the Daleks. She stared at him until her eyesight became clearer and recognized him instantly. He was the man that had warned her... in fact, there was more.... there was more. He... River knew him. 

 _"_ _Mels_ _, you cause so much trouble," However, the man had laughed as if she bemused him. Mels smiled. Normally, she was used to her teachers telling her angrily that she was trouble. She was used to her foster parents saying it wearily and a little disappointed. She was used to Amy and Rory telling her she was trouble with feigned anger and a sort of what are we going to do with you tone. She loved Brian Williams especially as he almost adored her antics._  

She squinted her eyes. It couldn't be... it really actually couldn't be. He was one of the characters in her dreams. Sure, John would insist that she was the dream but River and the people in her world were real. However, Melody wasn't ready to let go of that yet. Even though, she was certain that the man stood amongst the Daleks was Brian Williams, the man from her dreams.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian Pond... :o 
> 
> I know that perhaps people are thinking omg, how could it be him? 
> 
> Well, we'll find that out together in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay with this chapter. Life has got in the way. Also, I had no idea how they would escape so that took up many days. Hope you like it.

 

"Human, go get the watch!" Said Davros.  

All of a sudden, Melody stopped staring at the familiar man and looked at the monster who had given the order. Initially, she had noticed... it sat there. It was in her periphery as her attention was captured by Brian Williams. She felt revulsion wave through her and wanted nothing more than to throw up. It was absolutely hideous, yet she could not pull her eyes away. She was almost transfixed in horror. What could it possibly be? Part of her was tempted to class it as human. After all, it seemed to have two hands and legs. However, its face was nowhere near human. In its face, were eyes were supposed to be were dusty dark empty holes. It’s face was completely composed of wrinkles and its mouth looked like the sort of environment that maggots were cultured in. It's teeth were far past yellowing – well based on the few teeth than it had.  

Brian Williams reluctantly walked towards her. She frowned at him slightly as he approached. She was rather perplexed. Her memory and thoughts were a little wishy washy and she was no longer sure if they were all hers. However, she was certain that the man before her was kind and gentle. Why was he all of a sudden in league with such monsters?  

When Brian removed the fob watch from around her neck, Melody gasped instinctively. Sure, it was her least favored antique. She'd never really cared much for jewelry but each time she considered selling it or removing it, she convinced herself otherwise. However, now that it was gone, Melody felt an immense loss. It was if, by removing it, Brian had tore through her flesh and ripped out her soul. She felt incomplete and hollow without the cold metal dancing on her chest.  

She stared at Brian, her glare full of accusation. 

Davros held the fob watch in his hand and examined it with great interest.  

"I was going to kill the human," He addressed them. "I found him and I was going to kill him. The pitiful creature fell to his knees. He insisted I killed him. That life wasn't worth livign because of the Doctor. He then pleaded that I killed him too at least. He wanted my arch enemy dead. We became allies. He knew a lot about the Doctor. About his Timelord wife. About the fob watch that made them assume human form," He cackled.  

"I sought her out. Not to kill. No, I wanted to wait and make the Doctor suffer. He needed to see her perish. So I was patient. But Timelord's are proficient in trickery so I forced her to assume human form. It was the human's idea to test her. Suggested that she may still be a threat as human and so I've seen."  

He took the fob watch in his hand. "This contains all your Timelord nature," He cackled "And I have it!"  

Davros threw it to the floor. "Destroy it!" He ordered his Daleks and with one neon blue laser, it let out some smoke. The surface was deeply dented and the patterns engraved onto it could not be distinguished. Simultaneously, a hoarse scream left Melody's mouth and she collapsed to the ground. She lay there lifeless and still.  

"MELODY!" Jack yelled. 

"Are you okay?!" Clara asked, frightened.  

Davros laughed maliciously. So heinous was his laugh, that the room immediately felt icy. Sarah Jane, her son, Martha and Mickey shivered vigorously whilst Clara hugged herself, as if to protect herself from the coldness. Brian Williams shuddered slightly. However, his reaction went unnoticed. Whatever had happened to the lady was on his hands. At the time he had concocted plan, he was so engulfed by bitterness and vengeance that collateral damaged did not seem a problem. However, watching her lay lifeless on the floor, guilt swirled through his bones. What had he done?  

 

The Doctor crept into the room where his friends were being held. He was flooded with relief upon seeing that none of them were harmed. However, he quickly realized that he could not see Melody. Had she taken his advice and not turned up to work? He soon knew the answered when he saw her slumped on the floor. Anger rose through him like lava through a volcano and he wanted to destroy Davros and all the Daleks for hurting his wife. But no – he had to calm down. He'd deal with them later! Melody couldn't be dead, he was certain... and if he shouted or attempted to attack them, they'd know that he was there. Now, all he was hanging on to was the element of surprise. If he prematurely revealed his presence, his friends lives would be at risk.  

He breathed in silently in an attempt to steady himself. Davros was preoccupied gloating and telling them that their precious Doctor had abandoned them as he was a coward. Luckily for him, Davros hadn't attempted to place holding cells around them. Furthermore, all his friends were rather close together, therefore it was difficult to see him. When the Doctor had seen Sarah and his son, he was rather surprised – what were they doing there? However, the thought was quickly extinguished and he started to formulate a plan.  Sarah had told him briefly that her son was a genius. He was created to be intelligent. He sure hoped that his intelligence exceeded normal human intelligence otherwise they were screwed.  

The Doctor, sleathly darted to behind Luke. He held his breath as he touched Luke on the back. It was imperative to his plan that Luke Smith did not startle, but recognized what the Doctor was doing.  If he moved, Davros was sure to noticed and he'd be discovered. The boy stayed still like a statue. The Doctor breathed out, slightly relieved. He ploughed on, noticing that Luke's posture was stiff. He smiled slightly – he was discreetly letting him know that he had understood. Gingerly, the Doctor continued poking Morse code into Luke's back and when he was done, he slipped a small satch into his pocket.  

 _Okay, that went well_ _,_ he thought.Now... now he needed to hope that the rest of his friends were quick to catch on. His mouth felt dry and his hands felt clammy; he couldn't thwart the nerves bubbling inside him. He lived his life constantly staring at the grotesque face of danger. It was like a drug – trouble. It was bad for him. Fatal even. However, he couldn't stay abstinent. He tried to just sit in the TARDIS reading once, but he became so fidgety and restless and after five minutes of sheer hell, he decided that he needed another fix. He craved the trouble and danger. It was irresistible. However he was certain that after he saved his friends, he'd quit for good. Retire. Do something bland but safe. Because at that moment, even though he'd felt nervous before about what might happen if something goes wrong. He'd never felt so bad.  

 

The Doctor stepped out towards the Davros and the Daleks making sure that he was close to his fallen wife. "Guess whose home?" He said lightly, completely disguising the fact that his hearts were pounding against his chest.  

 

"Doctor!" Davros spat out with such disdain that the Doctor had to repress a shudder. He knew Davros well enough to know that Davros would not kill him straight away – their enmity ran as deep as the oceans. Davros liked to gloat whenever he got the chance – the Doctor wasn't so high and mighty on his knees. This would buy the Doctor time to execute his plan.  

 

"New face I see," Davros said.  

 

"Yep, I got bored,"  

 

"I have your wife. Look at her, dead on the floor," Davros replied, deliberately stretching out the word dead. At the Doctor's anguished expression, Davros continued. "Isn't sentiment debilitating? " he cackled. The Doctor almost smiled - he didn't understand.  

 

"What have you done to her? Tell me now!" He demanded with feign anger. Suddenly, all the nerves were draining out of him. Yes, they were trapped, but there was hope. There, not too far from her, was her fob watch. It looked severely punctured and faint silver puffs of smoke were rising from the metal. Yes, it was not opened – but it was destroyed. Her Timelord consciousness would have escaped anyhow. Therefore meaning that lying hurt on the floor wasn't Melody but River. But the thing was, he didn't think she was hurt at all. She was a Pond and like her mother had all those years ago, she was waiting. If there was someone that the Daleks shouldn't mess with then it was his wife. 

 

"The man who butchered so many yet again giving orders! Well Doctor, I am not one of your soldiers! But enough. It is time for you to die!"  

 

"I tried to help!" The Doctor responded.  

 

"And human, I shall bid you farewell to. You are no longer useful to me!" Davros said to Brian. The Doctor frowned perplexed as he realized who Davros was addressing. He certainly hadn't noticed him, too preoccupied about his own friends. What perplexed him wasn't that he was there – he'd discover why later. It was that Brian Willaims didn't even look scared. He didn't try to plead with the Davros as so many about to face death. He didn't succumb to tears. He merely shrugged. His shrug full of resignation. He welcomed death like an old friend – or as if it would be his salvation. Guilt – more guilt on top of the tonnes piled on him already – swirled through him. This was his fault. If only he had helped.  "Daleks exterm-"  

 

"NOW!" The Doctor shouted, interrupting Davros. For a second, the Daleks hovered around confused. Davros frowned. He too was assessing what had just happened. For a second, the Doctor thought that his plan wouldn’t work. That his friends would be slow and wouldn't realize what was going on. However, after a couple seconds, a black fog emerged, shielding them all from sight.  

 

Davros, predictably yelled. "EXTERMINATE THEM!" 

 

However, the Dalek's neon blue lasers seemed unable to penetrate the black fog. The Doctor sprang into action. The instant dark powder that he had slipped in Luke's pocket was only going to work for two minute maximum. He thought that it would come in handy and before coming to the Daleks, he'd went the year 5007 to procure some. Now that the Daleks couldn't harm them, he had to make the TARDIS blue again. After he got the powder, he visited a future version of his wife and pleaded with her to show him how to make her invisible. She made sure that he didn't get away without a decent amount of groveling.  

 

"Get in!" He shouted at his friends as soon as the TARDIS was blue. Within the two minutes, they were all in the TARDIS. The Doctor could finally breathe properly – they were all safe. All he needed to do now was -  

 

However, his trail of thoughts was lost. His wife was barging past him back into the room of the Daleks. He tried to grip her arm but she shrugged him off.  

 

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her. The fog was clearing meaning the Daleks lasers could now penetrate them. He knew very well that his wife did not like to back down. She liked a clear cut defeat where her foes were dead and she stood victorious. She didn't like running if she could help it. The fact that death grazed her skin as if it were a soft breeze, didn't bother her. However, it very well bothered him.  

 

The Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS and pulled her. She however shook him off as if he were a rather persistent bee buzzing around her. Then he noticed the two massive guns in her hands. How... when... ?  

 

"Exterminate them!" Davros ordered.  

 

"Oh, I don't think so!" River responded. Her eyes were narrowed and she wore a scowl to match his.  Angry and with the two guns at her disposal – River Song really must have been scary because none of the Daleks attempted to shoot her.  

 

"You have messed with the wrong person!" She growled. The Doctor could have sworn that the Daleks as well as Davros moved back slightly. She lifted up a gun and pointed it towards Davros. " I could kill you all in the blink of an eye! I dare you to try and exterminate me!"  

 

When none of the Daleks did, she laughed. A sort of manic and harsh laugh that induced shivers. "Give me Brian Williams. Here is how it is going to work. There will be no attempt to exterminate him as he comes to me. We will enter the TARDIS and you will make no move to harm us in anyway!" She said sternly.  

 

"I have twenty Daleks here. They will all aim at you at once and they will kill you despite the guns!" Davros snarled.  

 

River stepped forwards and smiled viciously. "You obviously do not know who I am. Let me remind you! I am River Song, the lady who makes Daleks beg for mercy! Are you sure you want to cross me?! My husband here, they named him the oncoming storm but he is merely a whistle in the wind compared to me! Are you sure you want to face my wrath?"  

 

At the silence, River's smile broadened. "Brian," she called. He however did not make any attempt to draw nearer to her.  

 

"Please, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you and your friends," Brian pleaded. He seemed to be more scared of River than he was of the Daleks. He had witnessed her threats to the Daleks and based on that he'd rather be exterminated than suffer from her wrath.  

 

"I am not going to hurt you Brian. I am your … I am your friend. You've made a mistake yes, but you are forgiven," she said considerably warmer. She thrust one gun towards her husband and held out the free hand towards him. He frowned slightly, thinking that she was trying to trap him. However, he had no choice.  

 

The Doctor, Brian and River went into the TARDIS. Both River and the Doctor piloted in silence as their friends tried to wrap their head around what had happened.  

 

When they had landed, Martha was the first to speak. "Thank you," she said weakly clutching her belly.  

 

Mickey however frowned. He pointed at Brian. "What is he doing here? He was in league with them!"  

 

"He made a mistake, that is all," River said simply. "We all do." She turned to her grandfather and smiled sweetly at him. "Though it will do us all a bit of good to understand how events played out,"  

 

Brian Willams stared at the Doctor's wife. He was certain that if she was going to kill him – which was no less than he deserved – she'd have done it already. Despite seeing her angry – which was incredibly scary – her smile was encouraging. "Yes, you are right, we all make mistakes and I am glad that this one was not fatal," he sighed and then launched into story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the loose ends will sort of be tied in the next chapter. I.e. What Brian had against the Doctor, Martha's baby situation and all the coincidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have taken so long to update. I have been quite busy
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

Brian Williams felt a little intimidated. He was in a room full of people of which all of them were staring at him avidly. Most of the people had various degrees of mistrust and curiosity in their eyes whilst River's stare was etched with sympathy that he could not understand. The Doctor too was sympathetic, though more distinguished was the guilt. Brian was not sure whether he was happy that the man who initiated his grief understood that he had caused so much hurt or unsettled.  

He sighed and continued on with his story. He told them of how he used to be oh so long ago.  

He was the happy go lucky sort who never let anything bother him. In fact, despite shortcomings and problems, he was the sort to rarely be caught complaining. He just go on with life because he knew it could get worse and that he should focus on all the good in life. 

So when Rory's mother died, he focused mainly on the fact that he had been blessed with his beautiful son. When he was forced into redundancy, he shrugged – it meant that he could spend more time with his remaining family. And when Rory and Amelia were snatched, he thanked the God that he didn't believe in that at least he had Anthony.  

Alas, fate was disgruntled when Brian had something good in his life and like his children, Anthony was taken too. A year after his arrival, Anthony had been hit in a van. For weeks, he'd been in a coma. He wasn't dead, but the state he was in, it wasn't living either.  

Brian had lived in Rory's and Amy's house with Anthony since he had arrived. However, with Anthony gone as well, Brian couldn't bare living there anymore. It was too big for him. He was merely an insignificant spec of dust floating in the air. The house was too big and empty. Once upon a time, Rory and Amy would be babbling about something or the other. Now, he could hear the slightest of sound. It was conspicuous that Brian didn't belong there and so with a heavy heart, he sold the house and moved back into his own house.  

During the long and solemn stretches of time that days had become, Brian visited Anthony at hospital. He'd spend his whole day there. Then when that visiting hours were over, a nurse or doctor would ask him to please leave. They always looked at him as if he were the definition of pity. 

Once he left, he'd walk around until his old muscles were tired. After that, he'd sit somewhere – on a park bench if it wasn't raining. Or he'd get on a train or a bus and ride on it till the last stop and then get on another and another until he was completely exhausted. Weary with despondency, he'd make his way to his house. He'd crash on the sofa as if he was a stranger in his own home.  

After a week or two, he realized that he couldn't keep living that way. He couldn't keep wearing his grieve on his sleeves and licking his wounds. He had to have more in life than that. Something with meaning. Therefore, alongside visiting his grandson, Brian Williams took up reading. He'd never cared for literature when he was younger. Books were endless strings of words and trying to decode and follow all of them was tedious. He still felt pretty much the same. However now when he read, his eye lids would feel heavier and his eyes would become weary and unfocused. Before he knew it, he'd be asleep. Sleep - a save haven where all the torments of the world were distant.  

 Brian happened to stumble upon 'A journal of Impossible things' by Verity Newman. He had absolutely idea what had drawn him towards purchasing the book. However, it seemed to be the only book that was an exception to his read and sleep rule. Instead, he read the book avidly soaking up every words. In fact, he had difficulty pulling himself away from the book in order to sleep. But that didn't matter. Reading was so compelling that nothing else mattered. Not his grieve and loss or sad existence.  

He was reading so avidly but yet he nearly missed it. He nearly but he didn't. He did a double take at Joan's words - _Just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he'd never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died?_ He read the line severally just to make sure that they wouldn't change before his very eyes. When he was certain that he could trust what he was seeing, he stopped to ponder. Doctor, she had said. It was the Doctor. John Smith was the Doctor it seemed and the fob watch was making him human. That was... that was interesting. He seemed stupider albeit just as dangerous it seemed. Without even realising, a poorly constructed plan was being formulated by Brian. Perhaps if he found the Doctor and … ask him to help Anthony and to bring back his family... And perhaps if he was human it would be easier because he was stupider? 

He hadn't officially acknowledged it then but Brian Williams was conducting a plan. 

 

* 

 

Two weeks later  

 

It was by complete chance that Brian had met the Doctor again. Brian had been walking home from the hospital where he was visiting a still poorly Anthony. He hadn't noticed the TARDIS initially because he was too wrapped up in his own solemn thoughts. His grandson, they had said, was not going to make it. Those were the words that they gingerly chose. However, Brian could read in between the words. They didn't think that it was worth keeping him alive anymore. Brian fought the great urge to punch something. He was absolutely furious – not at anyone in particular but at the whole universe. Why, why why was he cursed to suffer? Had he done something wrong? Was this all his punishment?  

He walked down the street rigidly. His fist clenched at his sides. For those who knew Brian, the sight of him would have been rather peculiar. The man who usually wouldn't hurt a fly now looked absolutely scary. He walked down the street with no regard for anyone else. He pushed into people and scowled at children whose only mistake was to smile at him. He completely ignored a man trying to give him a leaflet and a man begging on the corner of the dirty street. Brian was so furious that his attention was slipping and even the conspicuous things were passing him unnoticed. For instance, the lady with tremendously curly hair trailing him and a man running through the crowd calling her name. He didn’t even realise that he was walking into a road full of cars roaring past. He should have, considering the cacophony that the cars were making. However, the sound was rendered hazy and he felt distant from it.  

What snapped him out of his stupor was someone roughly gripping his shoulders. He tried to fight free but whoever was far too strong. He turned around once he was on the pavement, to meet her kind eyes with accusation. He frowned as he continued to drink her in. He didn't owe her thanks for saving his life. Yes, he'd wondered out onto the street obliviously and accidentally, but now he thought about it, suffering the same fate as Anthony would have been merciful.  

However she smiled sweetly completely unfazed by the grumpy old man before her. Brian Williams for some reason was caught by surprise. Her smile was so disarming and so... so soft and he hadn't seen something so radiant in a while. He had the sudden urge to break down in tears and fall into the strangers arms. That smile reminder him too much of his loss. That was the same smile Rory would give him all those years ago when he was a child.  

As if she could read his thoughts, she closed the distance between then and without hesitation, placed her hands over his. His eyes never left her. He was slightly memorised by the way she looked at him as if she knew the breadth and depth of his sorrow.  

"It will be okay. I promise you. It will get better," She placed her forehead on his and ordinarily, he would think what a peculiar thing to do. After all, they were strangers and they were in the middle of the road and generally, strangers who got too close were ones to be wary off. However, Brian felt more at peace and ease than ever. 

His bubble was abruptly broken when a man called "Brian? River?" 

The lady turned around and rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, what do you want?"  

Brian's mouth went dry. There was the Doctor. The man who had ruined his life. He had so much to shout about. He had a couple desperate punches to throw. Yet he remained still and silent. 

 The Doctor's eyes crinkled and he wore a sheepish expression which made Brian's blood boil. It felt like lava coursing through his vessels and he was certain that he'd explode. Yes, he was guilty. Good. But by the looks of it, he lost his children, swaggered back into the TARDIS and got on with life. Brian however couldn't. The pain was persistent and perpetual and it was all his fault. Guilt wasn't enough at all!  

"This is my wife, River Song. She is timelord as well," The Doctor babbled.  

River's smile was now less pronounced. It had some how dimmed which saddened Brian immensely.  

"Amy and Rory are dead," was all he could managed to say. He didn't care for beating around the bush or blatantly trying to avoid the important. "And it is all your fault. And now, Anthony is dying. Please.... please please save them,"  

"I can't save Rory and Amy," He responded.  

"At least Anthony," He pleaded.  

"I can't..." The Doctor responded dejectedly.  

Fuming, Brian left the Doctor and his wife.  

"Brian, wait!" River said before running after him and leaving the Doctor stood there alone to wallow in shame and guilt.  

 

She eventually managed to stop him. However, by the time she had reached him, he was crying. They were ugly and heavy tears that spoke clearly of injustice and hurt. At first, all River could do was stare. The man who had looked after her when she was Mels, the man who was so happy and kind, had been turned into a man defeated by grief and sorrow. She wanted to say something or do something that would make the pain entirely disappear. However she knew very well that she could not bring Amy, Rory or Anthony back. There was absolutely nothing she could do – she'd never felt so helpless. However, without her acknowledgment, her feet were moving to close the distance between them. Her arms were moving in their own accord and they were around his back. She couldn't get rid of his pain. However, she could at least give him support.  

* 

 

"Everyone I love leaves me," Brian moaned. They were sat in a café and River was staring at him sympathetically.  

"I know how that feels," she smiled sadly.  

"You have the Doctor," he said harshly.  

She sighed heavily. "I lost my parents and everyone else and there will come a time where I have lost him too. I can feel it. He is slowly slipping away and..." She took a deep breath to sturdy herself. "Rory and Amy loved you so much. They were always telling me how kind you are,"  

"You knew them?" He asked mildly surprised.  

She nodded. " They were... they were friends of mine. I loved them so much. I was lost so long ago and then they found me and changed my life and now they are the ones who are lost and it hurts so much. I wish it were me. Honestly, if I could switch places with them, I would,"  

Brian stared at the strange lady, whose eyes mirrored the grief and sorrow in his. And something. Something rather light. He wasn't alone in all this pain and agony. Someone else understood. Something suddenly shifted. He loved his children so much but now, for the first time in forever, he felt capable of dwelling on something else.  

"So you're Timelord as well?" He asked.  

"Yes." She responded. 

"I bet us humans must look like ants to you," He smiled faintly.  

"Oh no no. Some of the bravest people I know – Amy and Rory – they were humans." 

"Though would you ever want to be human?" He asked.  

"Hmmm.... well that is a tough one. I'd probably be more compassionate and less violent and psychopathic. I'd get killed easily,"  

Brian laughed. He laughed for the first time in ages. It was rather short lived and the sound was rather strange. However, it felt like a big improvement. "You hardly seem the psychopathic and violent type. In fact, you seem rather compassionate current,"  

She nodded slightly laughing as well. "Trust me, you haven't seen me with hostile aliens,"  

"How can you be his wife though? He is a monster. He lost my children,"  

"He's a good man. It may not seem that way, but he is a good man and he loved Amy and Rory as if they were his family,"  

"You sound so certain," He told her.  

"Yes. He cried when they died. He fell apart. He was a complete mess," 

"Were you there when they died?" He asked. 

"Yes," she admitted.  

"I don't know what happened," He told her. "Please... it would really give me a peace of mind if I knew,"  

River stared at him reluctantly and then she sighed and relived the story of her parents death. She told him the whole story. Even the parts that made her cry.  

When she finished, Brian frowned. "So you told Amy to go?" He asked angrily.  

"Rory was already gone. Condeming her to be without him would have killed her anyhow." She explained weakly.  

"How dare you sit there and pretend to share my pain when you let them go?!" Brian shouted.  

"I... I... I didn't let them go." Was all River could respond.  

 

And there it was. He now knew the entire truth. He now saw that the Doctor wasn't alone when it came to blame. It was both him and his wife that had forsaken him. What made it worse was that they pretended that they were victims; as if they knew the pain that they had inflicted. He had once been Brian Williams, the guy with the happy go lucky attitude. However, there was no hope, love or faith left; not even a morsel. He was broken and damaged beyond repair and the only thing that could fill the void was revenge.  

He wanted them both dead, however that was too easy. He'd make them suffer first. He needed a way to turn River into a human. She'd have no idea who her husband was and that would pain him even more so than death. Then he could think of the rest after.  

After a week, everything had fallen into plan. He'd invited River over to apologise for his behavior in the café. Whilst she was in the toilet, he searcher her jacket, not at all sure what he was looking for. He found a fob watch and on it was inscribed: 

 _I_ _f you open me, you will die_    
 _and the human life you live_    
 _shall be a lie_    
 _though open me and again_    
 _your timelord self shall reign_  

He let River leave before opening the fob watch. He had no idea what the effect would be or if there would even be a result. What happened however was that the inscription on the fob watch had somehow faded to be replaced by lots of different circles interlinked and different sizes.  

He hadn't initially wanted to involve the Doctor's friends. That was Davros's idea. Though he couldn't exactly disagree. Brian was at the mercy of an alien who could kill him in seconds. The plan was now that he got the Doctor's friends to come to Davros as the Daleks. He set off to work, emailing Sarah Jane about alien activity near by and assuring that Martha and Jack would be at the right place at the right time.  

He did feel cruel and guilty. He only wanted to hurt the Doctor and River like they hurt him. He had no wish  of collateral damage. However, it was to late to back out. He was in way too deep and he couldn't escape.  

 

Until he did escape. More broken than he was before he was dwelling on revenge and grief. He had hurt so many people and he had realized that the blame didn't lie with the Doctor or River or anyone.  

Sad things just happened. 

 

 

When he had finished telling them the story, there was no dry eyes in the TARDIS console room. River smiled through her tears and embraced Brian and he smiled despite the pain. She had forgiven him so easily, yet all he had did was blame her and try to hurt her.  

"Why?" Brian whispered. She caught his question despite the fact that he didn't articulate them into words.  

"Because that is what Amy and Rory would have done,"  

She tugged his hand and half pulled him out of the TARDIS. "This device is a vortex manipulator," she said indicating to her wrist. "And it travels through time. And I know I am strictly not supposed to interfere with the timelines, but we'll keep quiet about it. A week from now, Anthony miraculously recovers. Not at all from my involvement," she winked. "I mean, I didn't give him some Juner flower from the planet Yatcuh to heal his wounds,"  

"But why..." 

She frowned slightly. "And … I can take you to see them if you want? Just this once?" 

 

 

* 

When River returned to the TARDIS, she was without Brian. They had went to see her parents and Brian was now on his way to see Anthony in hospital. Not that anyone needed to know that she'd been a way from more than a minute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added another chapter. It is sort of an epilogue because I haven't explained everything yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I wanted to write a story with more action. Not entirely relationship based. Enter Daleks. 
> 
> Gifted to jokimusiikki_eveliina_riversong for all the support on my last story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy story.
> 
> It was supposed to be a one shot. 
> 
> Got a bit out of hand as always


End file.
